


Everyday, I'm Shuffling.

by Ashida



Series: Dance in the Abyss. [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: DJ AU, Friendship, Jealous Asami, M/M, Midnight Kid, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the adventures of Akihito and Koga, (Midnight Kid and DJ Siren), along with a very over protective and sometimes jealous Asami Ryuichi.</p><p>Midnight Kid Sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have decided on a sequel for Midnight Kid, purely because of the potential, so here is the prologue.
> 
> For those of you just reading, you will have to read my other fic, Midnight Kid, to understand this one.
> 
> To readers continuing the journey with me, welcome aboard and do let me know what you think.
> 
> Without further adieu…

* * *

 

 

To say that Takaba Akihito was content was an understatement, heck, he was happy. As happy as you could be for a criminal photographer turned world famous DJ whose lover was the most powerful underworld figure in Asia.

 

He no longer had to worry about scoops (though he did shoots on request, he did still love photography after all), he didn’t have to worry about money anymore as he did when he was still trying and failing to get a scoop. He just had to accept the world wasn’t black and white, and that Asami was the lesser of two evils.

 

He didn’t need to worry about his wallet, so much so that Koga dragged him to the BMW lot and forced him to buy a matching car to his, a 2014 BMW M4 coupe, his nut case friend then tried to drag him to the Audi place after that… Koga loved cars, and he had a few, but that’s when Akihito put his foot down. He didn’t need two cars.

 

The look on Asami’s, Kirishima’s and Suoh’s face when he pulled into the underground parking lot at home was hilarious, and totally worth all that money.

Suoh asked to take it for a spin once he got over the fact that the brat had bought the car he wanted, Kirishima just sputtered for a bit before he finally gave up, sighed, and went inside.

Asami just laughed, which only made Kirishima walk towards the building faster, his boss was weird when it came to Akihito, but when it came to Akihito being Midnight Kid, he wasn’t sure his boss was at home in the head.

 

In six months, Akihito had been to Germany, London, America, and places all over Japan(Mikhail Arbatov was still nagging Asami to let Koga and Akihito play in Russia), he didn’t play very often, he didn’t want to disturb Asami’s work too much, also for fear is his identity getting out, but when he did the events went off, with big names, big crowds, and old friends which were also big names.

The best sorts of gigs, Koga had come with him for most of them, much to Asami’s chagrin, but it was a little difficult to work a giant outdoor arena by yourself, there were new elements, such as fire works and flame throwers which needed specific attention, so the two of them worked together.

Though Asami made sure their rooms were on opposite ends of the hotel after the first time Asami came out from the shower to find Akihito and Koga emptying the mini bar in their room, oblivious to Asami’s irritation.

 

There were constant new surprises to Asami that came with his lover being Midnight Kid that made him make that thoughtful face, and Akihito relished every one, Koga too when he was there to see them, Koga thought it was fucking hilarious actually.

 

The past 6 months had been the most… normal time of their relationship, if that’s what you’d call it, Asami could finally accept Akihito’s line of work(only just, the way Akihito danced on stage pissed him off to no end), and Akihito wasn’t a constant pest in Asami’s business, it worked out pretty well, for once.

 

Asami still had his over protective crime boss thing going on, it reared its ugly head whenever Akihito went out still, or whenever Akihito went out joy riding just for shits and giggles in his new car, and he still loomed dangerously whenever anyone got too close, the first time Akihito got hugs and kisses from some chicks in America at an after party, who Akihito didn’t even know either by the way, he thought heads were going to roll until Kirishima stepped in.

Koga nearly pissed himself that time.

 

 

Yes, he was happy.

 

Happy that he was going out tonight, not for work, just out for fun.

He was going out with someone no one would expect him too six months ago, his new manager and friend, Sudou Shuu.

 

Manager wasn’t really the right word for it though, he was more like the intermediary between people and Midnight Kid.

Akihito couldn’t take calls himself, because then it would just be too easy for people to connect the dots and figure out that Midnight Kid was Takaba Akihito.

 

Sudou over heard a conversation he and Koga were having one night after a gig at Asami’s club, Fuse, which he managed, Koga kept trying to handle the work load of managing himself and Akihito, but Akihito felt bad, because Koga’s phone had been ringing off the hook for the last six months.

 

That was when Sudou stepped in and said that he’d handle all the Japanese events if it was alright with Asami, and it was.

 

Asami was hesitant at first, given the fact that Sudou harbored bad feelings for Akihito in the past, but took credit in the notion that Sudou had kept the secret from Asami on Akihito’s request, even helping the blonde escape his boss on occasions. That spoke volumes.

 

Sudou was a fan of Midnight Kid, and Akihito swore he heard Sudou fanboy when Akihito hung up from Asami and relayed the information to the model turned manager that it was fine with Asami.

Sudou actually wanted the extra workload of managing Akihito’s calendar.

 

It was an unexpected turn of events, but the two had become friends over the time they sat down to work out playing dates and schedules for Akihito, so much so that Sudou asked Akihito to come to an event with him tonight.

 

It was an event Akihito would have killed to cover as a photographer, actors and models would be going, the opening of a new club in Shibuya, one that Asami didn’t own, Koga would be DJing, so it promised to be a fun night. Even though the no dancing while not DJing rule still applied to Akihito, god dammit.

 

He dried his hair messily, pulled on some shredded blue jeans with some dress shoes, slipped on a tight white shirt and a grey hooded, singlet over top, grabbed his car keys and made for the door to pick Sudou up.

Just as he was walking to his car, his cell phone rung, and seeing that it was Asami, he answered.

“Yeah?” he said, jingling his keys to find the remote to unlock his car.

 _“Where are you going?”_ came the question at the sound of Akihito’s keys.

“Huh? I’m going out with Shuu to that club in Shibuya.” Akihito said as he sat down in his BMW.

 _“Shuu?”_ came the drawled name in question.

“Yeah, Koga is playing so we thought it would be fun to go and check it out.” Akihito answered, clueless.

_“I see.”_

“Is that a problem?” the blonde asked in a flat tone, finally registering their odd conversation.

 _“It’s only a problem if you don’t behave, Akihito.”_ Asami warned.

Akihito scoffed before answering sarcastically, “I promise to be on my best behavior, lord Asami.”

 _“Akihito.”_ Came the second cold warning.

“Yeah yeah, I got it, you controlling geezer, I’m going now, or I’ll be late picking up Shuu, catchya later, Salami.” Akihito hung up before Asami could growl a remark at the nickname.

Koga had used it once, resulting in Akihito having a fit of hysteric laughter, and the nickname stuck from then on. Asami had no idea where it came from, which made it even funnier, because if he found out it was from Koga, he would hate it even more.

 

He drove off from the underground parking lot snickering the word salami to himself, when halfway to Sudou’s he wondered what Asami actually rung for.

Meh, he’d find out when he got home, can’t have been that important if Asami didn’t tell him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what shuffling looks like, I highly recommend looking up the video clip of the song listed below, which is the song in this chapter.
> 
> Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Asami looked at his phone, irritated that Akihito still hung up on him all the time, and irritated at that word, salami.

He could guess who’d come up with that pesky nickname, one black haired DJ with the knack of pissing Asami off, Koga, that’s who.

 

He did plan to tell Akihito he’d finished work early and was on his way home, but hearing that he was going out with Sudou, no _Shuu_ Akihito said, had stunned Asami into not saying anything, and then Akihito hung up.

Since when were Akihito and his employee on a first name basis?

 

He quelled his irrational thoughts that always seemed to rear their ugly head on any matters to do with Akihito, Akihito was right about one thing, Asami had ‘possession issues’, as Akihito put it.

It had already gotten in the way of Akihito’s work, as Asami promised it wouldn’t.

In the end Asami had to accept that their schedules would conflict, and wouldn’t be able to be there for every one of Akihito’s gigs.

 

Telling Akihito he couldn’t play because Asami couldn’t get out of a business summit to watch, resulted in a fight that was something Asami wouldn’t particularly like to go through again.

Asami had been vehement that Akihito couldn’t play, not able to accept the possibility of something going wrong while he wasn’t there, Akihito and his persona Midnight Kid, were trouble magnets.

 

Akihito though, had stormed from the apartment, throwing Asami’s promises of the crime lord not getting in the way of Akihito’s work back in his face, using that word ‘possession’ again, and had simply disappeared for a few days, ignoring all calls and escaping his men with an ease that made Asami proud despite the situation.

In the end, Asami sent him a message saying that he could play, and Akihito came sulking back to the penthouse.

The make up sex that followed nearly made up for the worry that Asami felt for the three days in Akihito’s absence, almost.

The gig without Asami there went off without a hitch, nothing went wrong, forcing Asami to get over the fact that he simply couldn’t be there for them all, and that he didn’t _need_ to be there for them all.

 

Everything since then had been fine, though every time Akihito had a gig without Asami, the golden eyed man had to reign himself in, which is something he was doing right now.

 

Akihito was sure to fly off the handle if Asami made him come home from his night out, then what would be the point of spending his night off with the blonde if he was going to be hissy all night.

Plus he was sure, even if Asami gave him the option, that Akihito would rather spend the night out with Sudou of all people, than stay at home with Asami.

 

Oh well, looks like Asami would be spending the night alone until Akihito came home, he didn’t mind, he could settle in his recliner with a decanter of whiskey and watch the crime channel, it was always amusing to watch the police flounder around, not even close to solving some of the cases presented to them. Idiots.

He didn’t get to watch the crime channel with Akihito around, the DJ always found his amused reactions offensive, justice was one thing the pair still couldn’t agree on, even if Akihito had admitted to his face that Asami wasn’t as evil as what the blonde first thought.

 

He took a long thoughtful drag on his Dunhill, coming out of his thoughts as Kirishima pulled into the underground parking lot beneath his building, noticing the vacant park where Akihito’s new BMW normally sat. Koga had a fine taste in vehicles at least.

“Takaba is not in tonight, Asami sama?” his secretary questioned as he opened the door for Asami to step out.

“No, he is out with Sudou.” Asami replied, impassive.

Kirishima stopped dead, “Did I just mishear you boss?”

“No, you didn’t.”

Kirishima’s mouth opened, then shut again. How many more surprises did that brat have up his sleeve?

“Would you like to have Suoh retrieve him, Asami sama?” he finally asked, taking his phone out to text the behemoth, expecting Asami to give the order.

“It’s fine, just have men on him as usual to make sure he follows the rules, if he plays up, which he most likely will, _then_ you can bring him to me. Fufu.” Asami very much hoped Akihito played up tonight, then it would give Asami a reason to make him come home.

 

Kirishima openly cringed as he saw the sadistic glean in his boss’s eye, and hoped that for Takaba’s sake, the boy was good tonight, because that look never meant good things.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Akihito rocked up to Sudou’s apartment complex and parked his car before making his way into the building complex and catching the elevator to his floor, he’d been a couple of times already, so knew his way to Sudou’s front door by now. It was an upscale block of apartments in Azabu, close to the other club Sudou managed for Asami, Dracaena.

He’d already text Sudou that he was on his way up, so he didn’t have to wait very long for the model turned manager to answer the door, in just his briefs of all things.

“…. You’re not dressed yet?” Akihito deadpanned as he let himself into the apartment.

Sudou gave Akihito a pout, “What should I wear, Akihito?” he whined, walking to his bedroom’s walk in wardrobe.

 

Akihito had seen Shuu shirtless only once before, so he tried not to gawk as much as he did the first time, modesty and Sudou Shuu didn’t belong in the same sentence, and for good reason.

Asami would have a fucking fit if Akihito ever so much as implied that he thought Sudou was good looking. No where near as handsome and godlike and just… disgustingly attractive as Asami,(not that he would ever even say that to Asami either) but Shuu hadn’t been a model for nothing.

“Anything gosh, you could wear a fucking sack and you’d still look fine.” Akihito said gruffly as he sat down on Sudou’s bed.

“….You’re just saying that so I’ll hurry up. It’s fine for you, you don’t care what you look like.” Sudou mocked his dress sense all the time still.

“Oho, so I can wear this get up as a DJ, but when we’re in public as friends, it’s not cool? Fuck you too.” Akihito flipped Sudou a sarcastic middle finger, “No, that shirt is ugly.” Akihito imitated Sudou’s whiny voice as the blonde held up a shirt for Akihito to comment on.

 

“Oh shut up, you wouldn’t know a good shirt if it hit you in the face. Why did I even bother asking you?” Sudou threw the shirt on anyway, a plain black, slim fit dress shirt, one that hugged his torso and tapered his figure perfectly. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t an ugly shirt.

“Just hurry up or we’re gonna be late to the thing that _you_ invited me too.”

“You don’t know much about attending these things as a guest do you? And to think you’re some hot shot DJ…” Sudou sighed as he pulled on some pants at last, he’d gone for more casual bootleg jeans, with some ankle dress shoes.

He still couldn’t understand why Akihito didn’t want to be famous, still so intent on keeping his identity a secret.

“I told you Shuu, I don’t want people to know me, I just want to make music!” Akihito read his thoughts. “Plus it would make things more difficult for that controlling bastard.” Akihito huffed as he followed Shuu from the bedroom back out to the lounge.

“I still can’t believe you talk to him like that.” Sudou sighed again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not gonna give him the satisfaction of all that ‘Asami sama’ bullshit that you guys do. You ready now? It’s been ages since I’ve seen Koga play and I’m not on stage next to him, so let’s go!” the slightly shorter blonde picked his keys up and made his way to the car with Sudou, over their bickering about clothing and talking about the night ahead instead.

 

*****

 

They parked in spaces for guests at the parking complex and chose to walk to the club, only a couple hundred meters down the busy club lined street, there were a lot of people lined up waiting to get in, Akihito could hear the thump of music outside, making his skin tingle with anticipation. Koga always put on a fucking good show, he wasn’t Japans number 1 for no reason, this was a treat for Akihito, even if he wasn’t allowed to dance…

Sudou let them straight up past the end of the line towards the doorman, ignoring the journalists that were snapping away, Akihito just hoped no one would pay attention long enough to them to recognize him with Sudou, he should be the one snapping photos right now, not the one being captured in people’s viewfinder.

“Hey Takaba?!” dammit… Akihito cringed inwardly as he heard Mitarai’s voice behind him.

There was no way out of this one, he turned awkwardly to wave a quick greeting.

“Hello, Mitarai.” He said with disdain.

As usual, Mitarai ignored Akihito’s tone and went straight for the kill, seeing Sudou standing next to him waiting. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“What’s it look like?” Akihito quipped, fighting the urge not to get defensive. He had every right to be here since Sudou invited him.

Mitarai looked between the two blondes again, still unable to come up with a reason why Akihito would be with Sudou Shuu.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” He replied.

Sudou stepped in at this point, tired of standing around, he took Akihito by the wrist and said, “He’s with me, hurry up Akihito, let’s go.”

“Says the one who was fussing around with clothes when I picked him up.” Akihito shot back as he walked off, leaving a very interested and alarmed Mitarai behind them, wondering why and how Akihito could pick Sudou up when he only had a Vespa, the photographer decided that this mystery was much more important than taking photos of people arriving, he flashed the doorman his journalism pass and followed the unlikely pair into the club, keeping his distance.

 

 

*****

 

 

Sudou and Akihito spent the next few hours mingling, avoiding the dance floor because the both knew the rules, Sudou spoke to a few friends and old work colleagues, and introduced Akihito as his photographer friend, it worked out well because Akihito got connections for more shoots with people he could never dream of working with.

Akihito had to fight back a fist pump, how could life be this fucking good to him? His photography would take off if he pulled off the work with these people, and he could DJ to his hearts content.

Shit, he could hug the model that was making it possible! But that would get them both killed, so he refrained from that suicidal action and just shook his shoulders in excitement.

 

There were a few friends of Akihito’s and Koga’s there, Kou and Takato got free entrance from Koga, also some from the music industry, close ones that knew Akihito’s secret, which Akihito introduced Sudou too, so Sudou got some more connections for Asami’s clubs, Fuse and Dracaena. It was a pretty beneficial night for the both of them.

 

Now though, they were leaning against a table together in the VIP section, Kou and Takato were dancing, lucky bastards, Akihtio was stuck watching Koga work up the crowd in only the way he could.

 

The pitch-black dance floor lit with bursts of rainbow colored lights as the bass rocked the building in a contagious rhythm.

He watched his friend’s silhouette light up on stage as the body shifted across the stage, a sheen of sweat on his shoulders visible under the flashing lights behind him.

 

Akihito could kill that black haired bastard right now, he knew Akihito was here, and was playing all of Akihito’s favorites in order to get him to dance.

He knew Asami’s men would be lurking around somewhere, and was surprised Suoh wasn’t here actually, that blonde juggernaut was normally the one to retrieve him on Akihito’s nights out, maybe Asami was working in the underground tonight and needed Suoh with him? Yeah. That was probably it.

A little dancing wouldn’t hurt if Suoh wasn’t here, surely?

 

His decision was made for him as him as the music went quiet and Koga picked up the microphone to make an announcement,

 

_“This one is for my good friend who is here tonight, he knows who he is, go crazy buddy! Who cares about Salami!”_

He cursed Koga but also couldn’t help laughing at their personal joke that no one in the club would know about, at the same time his favorite dance song began playing.

 

_‘Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time.’_

Who gives a shit! He was going to dance! He tapped Sudou on the shoulder and indicated with a jerk of his head that they should go dance, even in the dark he could see Sudou go pale. This was breaking the rules, Sudou really didn’t want to get on Asami’s bad side again after he’d kept the secret in the first place, but Akihito was having none of it.

Akihito just laughed, unheard over the blearing music, full of mischief now as he left Sudou scrambling after him towards the middle of the dance floor.

Just this one song, if he could dance for this one then he’d be happy if he was dragged back home after this. He’d still put up a fight though.

 

_‘And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time’_

He knew Koga was watching him, and he was watching his cheeky friend too as Koga held his hands above his head and clapped a beat, which the masses copied with their own percussive hands, soon the club was echoing with the sounds of people clapping as one to the music.

Akihito found Kou and Takato on the dance floor, choosing to join his friends who he knew would dance with him while Sudou stood in indecision, torn between what he knew would be serious fun, _and_ serious danger at the same time….

 

_‘Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time, and we gonna make you lose your mind._

_We just wanna see you... shake that!’_

The first chorus went up, and a circle was formed as people began shuffling in the middle, placing one foot in front of the other, and sliding it back while staying in the same place, showing off their fancy footwork one after another, some were doing stationary flips only to land in a striking pose and start dancing again after.

One man held himself upside down in a handstand, and shuffled with his hands, feet dancing up in the air. Photographers snapped photos from any vantage that they could as more people added to the tricks in the middle.

 

_‘Every day I'm shuffling.’_

Sudou’s fun side got the better of him, and he came to stand at the outside of the circle to watch the dancers show off their skill while the chorus still played out, electronic tones moving bodies in time with the music, as if attached to the limbs of the shufflers in the middle, pretending to be possessed by the music.

 

 

_‘Shuffling, shuffling’_

 

The circle closed once the main beat was over and people began dancing as one seething mass of music crazed rave goers once more, Koga timing the lights to flare up in time with the surge of synth sirens. Akihito slapped Shuu on the back reassuringly before he jumped up and down with his hands in the air, rocking his head from side to side as he lost himself in a really good song.

Fucking Koga really knew how to pick them, he just hoped Asami’s guards wouldn’t interfere before Akihito got a turn in the middle of the circle.

 

 

_‘Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound’_

The circle began forming again, and from the corner of his eye, Akihito could see some tall men making their way through the building, their eyes fixed in his direction, oh shit. He would try to make it in the circle so they couldn’t catch him, they wouldn’t go into the middle of a massive dance circle, would they?

 

_Put your hands up!’_

 

They were getting closer, each flash of lights they disappeared only to reappear closer.

 

_Put your hands up!’_

 

They kept creeping closer, moments away from the chorus, moments away from Akihito escaping into the middle of the dance circle.

 

_Put your hands up!’_

 

The lights flared and spot lights stayed lit on the empty circle in the middle of the floor as the main dance chorus hit, what Akihito had been waiting for. He stepped in, just out of reach of one of Asami’s men’s hands, which made to grab him at that moment.

 

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

Akihito took his chance to do something he hadn’t done in years, he was rusty just like he’d been with DJing to start with, but he still had it.

 

He moved his feet with experienced ease, as he stomped one foot forward only to slide it back again, repeating with the other foot while his arms pumped in opposite motions.

 

_Everybody just have a good time_

 

Kou and Takato were in the circle with him, shuffling the same as him, all that was missing was Koga, but he was on stage so Akihito would have to make up for his friends absence.

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good good good time_

 

 

He stomped forward and swung his other leg up and behind him, making it look like the momentum was moving his body forward in a circle so that he ended up doing a handstand in the middle of the floor.

 

_‘Oh! Oh! Put your hands up’_

 

He stayed perfectly still in his handstand, Kou and Takato stopping in perfect sync with him, making it look like the scene in the middle of the circle had been stopped at the push of a button.

 

_‘Oh! Oh! Put your hands up’_

 

 

Cameras flashed as Akihito stayed on his hands, Kou was balanced on one foot half way through a shuffle, and Takato was crouching on his heels, moments from doing a small back flip.

 

_‘Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling’_

 

The music picked up its tempo again, Koga timed a massive flare of lights to illuminate the three dancers who’d captivated the entire club as Akihito brought his legs around in a sweeping motion, pivoting on one hand as he spun, eventually bringing his legs to the ground and bursting back up onto his feet at the same time his friends began moving.

 

Takato finished his flip, exploding into the air to spin in a tight circle before landing back on his feet mid shuffle, the transition flawless, well his friends weren’t out of practice at least, because unlike Akihito, they had been allowed to go out dancing for the last few years, where as Akihito had not. Stupid Salami.

 

Kou acted like the spin of Akihito’s legs had kicked him over, and pretended to fall on his back, only to roll his body like a worm on the floor and fly back up feet first, bringing his chest up behind him.

 

All three began shuffling again at almost the exact same time after their wee tricks, looking as if the play button had been pushed and the scene finally began to play again.

 

Woops and applause could be heard, as well as the flash of camera’s that had captured the entire act as the three shuffled from the circle to make way for more people to go in and show what they were made of.

 

He found Sudou standing open mouthed on the edge of the circle, which was fair enough Akihito guessed, he hadn’t done anything like that in fucking ages, not even Asami knew about his little dance tricks.

 

Thinking of Asami, he was sure he’d be tugged away by Asami’s men the moment he was out of the circle, but they were no where to be seen. Huh? That was weird.

Oh fuck, maybe that meant Suoh was here. He could run from everyone else, but Suoh always bloody managed to catch him now, the big man had learnt all Akihito’s tricks. He resigned himself to his fate, and decided to dance the song away until the giant eventually found him.

 

When the song ended and Suoh still hadn’t turned up though, he was more than curious, so rather than stay on the dance floor and push his luck, he made his way through the thick crowd of people and back into the more quiet VIP section after saying goodbye to Kou and Takato, who were leaving now anyway.

 

Him and Sudou somehow got separated on the way back, so Akihito settled on a bar stool to wait for him to emerge, and who should show up while he was waiting, but Sakezaki. Great. Frog face slime ball.

“Why, what do we have here pet?” the man’s hoarse voice sounded a little too close for comfort as he leant on the table and looked down on Akihito.

“I’d say it’s nice to see you, but I can’t due to the vomit that just came up in my mouth.” Akihito replied, brimming with sarcasm.

That seemed to ruffle the man’s ugly pubic like feathers, who bristled before giving him a sneer.

“So the kitten grew some claws huh? Where is your camera pretty boy? Aren’t you here to snoop?” he began to take a seat when it was pulled out quickly from underneath him, and he landed on his ass, winding himself with the unexpected impact.

“What the fuck?” Sakazaki coughed as he got up, and turned to see Shuu looking at him with a smirk on his face. Akihito was laughing in his chair at Shuu’s perfect timing.

“He’s with me Sakezaki, leave him alone.” Sudou admonished with a hint of his usual arrogance.

Frog face seemed to go into shock, he looked between the two, back and forth for a few moments before breaking into mirthless laughter.

“Is this actually fucking serious right now? You two are honest to god here together?”

“Yes, what of it?” Sudou snapped, placing an irritated hand on his hip.

Akihito had to give it to Shuu, when he wanted too, he could be quite intimidating, he’d found out first hand, but watching him put the slime ball in his place just added to his amusement.

 

“Oh this is just too good. You two all buddy buddy now, why-”

Sake-sleazeball’s sneer was cut off as Sudou sighed and interrupted.

“Come on Akihito, we don’t have to answer to Sakezaki.”

 

Remembering why he came to sit down anyway, Akihito stood up, his skin fighting the urge not to crawl at how close he was to Sakezaki, “Righto, I’m hungry anyway, lets get some junk food before I take you home eh?”

“No junk, it’s bad for my skin!” Sudou exclaimed as they began to walk away from an absolutely stupefied Sakezaki,.

“What the fuck, taking Sudou _home_?” he asked himself.

“One time won’t kill you! Gosh, treat yourself after that fucking awesome move with the chair, haha.”

Sakezaki watched the pair high five as Takaba commented on the stunt Sudou pulled with the chair, wondering how close the two really were for them to be laughing like that.

He sat down, trying to figure it out, when a journalist came up to him, evident by his camera and pass hanging around his neck.

“If you want information on anything it’ll cost ya.” He smirked at the shifty looking reporter. This one wasn’t as cute as Takaba Akihito, that was for sure.

 

Mitarai looked at the door where Sudou and Takaba left, making sure he knew which direction they went before turning and asking his question.

“Do you know the relationship between Takaba Akihito and Sudou Shuu?” this wasn’t part of his job tonight, but Akihito hanging out with someone like that was way to weird to not look into further.

 

Sakezaki chuckled as he realized the opportunity that’d been presented to him.

“You make sure a picture of them goes into the paper tomorrow with what I tell you, and I won’t ask for anything else as payment.”

 

Mitarai leaned forward curious, thinking about how he could make it happen, the shots he got of Takaba and the other two dancing would probably get a big spot for the clubs opening spread, he could might be able convince the editor to put a guest section in and put Takaba and Sudou in that.

“Alright, consider it done, now spill it.” He said, confident.

 

Sakezaki bit back a smile as he lied in a convincing voice.

“They’re dating, have been for a while now. That’s all I got for you, follow them, I’m sure you’ll find out more.”

Mitarai stood shell shocked for a moment, unable to believe it, no way. That meant Takaba was gay, and also seeing a well-known model and club manager! He decided to do as the man said and follow them out to see if it really was true.

 

Sakezaki finally burst into laughter as he watched the photographer race out the door in hot pursuit of the random pair.

 

Oh, he was looking forward to seeing the paper tomorrow.

 

*****

 

Kirishima sat in his home office, looking at the video he’d been sent of Takaba in the club on his phone.

He watched it 3 or 4 times to confirm that it was _actually_ Takaba, and the guards hadn’t just mistaken some random dancers for the brat.

But nope, it was the brat and his two friends in the middle of dance floor.

Kirishima’s jaw dropped as he watched Akihito do a handstand on the tiny screen of his phone, his body stopping in mid air as if stopped in time.

 

Seriously, how many more surprises was the young man made of? Suoh was going to flip when he saw this. He didn’t even know what Asami would do, Kirishima never knew what Asami was going to do when it came to Takaba Akihito anymore.

 

Coming back to his current problem, he understood the guard’s predicament, the message had come through that they weren’t sure whether to take Takaba in, because it wasn’t exactly dancing the way Asami forbid it.

Kirishima wasn’t even sure it was called dancing.

 

The secretary sat in his desk at home, mulling over what to do. He remembered that scary look on Asami’s face when he dropped him at the condo, and told the guards to wait to see if the boy really did push the boundaries.

Even he wouldn’t wish Takaba to go through what Asami would put him through if he broke the rules after that look.

 

The text came through that once that song was done, Akihito left the dance floor, and Kirishima couldn’t help but exhale in relief, texting the man back to tell them to hold off and just keep watch instead of making the call to submit the boy to his boss’s torture.

Takaba might keep them on their toes, but it didn’t mean Kirishima and Suoh didn’t get on with him, so Kirishima would to him this favor at least.

 

He would have to show Asami the video and ask about the rules for this kind of thing to be clear for next time.

It was everyone’s night off tonight, so rather than consult Suoh or Asami about it now, he was sure there would be no harm in waiting until morning.

 

*****

 

 

“Akihito! I didn’t know you could dance like that!” Sudou said excitedly as they walked back to the car.

“Haha, I haven’t in ages. Hey it’s only natural that I can dance too, music and dancing go hand in hand.” Akihito scratched his head shyly, feeling awkward with the fanatic look Sudou was giving him.

“But you can dance like _that?!”_ Sudou pestered, walking backwards in front of him.

 

“It’s no biggie, gosh. Want me to teach you?” Akihito asked as he fished his keys from his pocket, Sudou was so weird sometimes.

“Oh my god, would you?!” Sudou stopped dead, catching Akihito off guard as he walked into Sudou’s chest.

 

“Umph, oi, don’t just stop!” the DJ rubbed his cheek from here it collided with Sudou’s chin.

 

“Sorry, I just.. what else can you do?!” Sudou asked, falling in beside Akihito, all the while looking at him intently on the way to the car.

 

“Ah this and that, you just come up with it on the spot mostly.” He raised the remote to unlock the car, and Sudou’s reply was cut off as the doors to the vehicle shut, blocking off any further conversation Mitarai could listen too.

 

The nosey photographer stood behind the concrete pillar as the car pulled out of the lot, Mitarai registering the car’s make and model as he watched it leave.

That was a seriously expensive car that hadn’t even been on the market for long, it must be Sudou’s, Mitarai thought.

 

If Takaba was driving Sudou’s car, they arrived together and they both were going home in the same vehicle together, it only meant one thing. Takaba Akihito really was dating Sudou Shuu like the man with the goatee said.

Part of his journalist’s skepticism told him it wasn’t possible, but there was no other explanation, it wasn’t like Takaba was unattractive if he put some effort in, they could have met on a shoot or something.

Yes, they were dating.

This definitely had to go into the clubs spread in the paper tomorrow morning, knowing the editor, he would put it in anyway just to wind Takaba up into coming into the office, the blonde hadn’t been coming in with many stories lately, and the office staff was starting wonder why.

It was clear to Mitarai now though, Takaba was too busy with his new boyfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…. This chappie is random I know. XD bear with me on the story as I try to get the feeling and pacing for it again.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Akihto had to reassure Sudou the entire drive back to his house that he wouldn’t get in trouble, Akihito would take the blame if Asami got all ‘no dancing monster’ on him and tried to pin it on Shuu.

 

The DJ swore that Sudou was going to break out in tears, so Akihito had to come up with a fucking good joke to stop the awkward water works, in the end he ended up letting Shuu in on the Salami nick name secret, and the model went into hysteric laughter in the passenger seat. That made three that knew that nickname now.

 

It was only 1am by the time Akihito dropped Sudou home, still considered early for a night out, especially when Asami probably wasn’t home yet.

 

He pulled into the parking lot of the condo and hoped nothing was wrong, he’d danced, no one had come to get him, and Asami hadn’t called.

Maybe the bastard finally went and got himself killed doing something he shouldn’t be doing?

 

No, Akihito felt the worry bloom in his chest, that all too familiar feeling that he constantly used to have before they finally came to grips with each other, Asami was invincible, it was impossible for Asami to get hurt.

 

Still, it didn’t help his quickening pulse as he made his way down the complex hallway to the penthouse door, god, did he really used to feel like this all the time? How the fuck did he live like that?

 

He resolved to call the crime lord once he’d settled on the couch, maybe he would stay up and wait for him to get home, not to make sure he was free of bullet holes or stab wounds though…. well maybe it was something like that.

 

He instinctively went for the light switch the moment he stepped in the door, only to find the lights already on, huh? Maybe he forgot to turn them off when he left. He walked down the hall, hearing the sound of the TV, don’t say he forgot to turn that off too?

 

Kirishima would nag him about that if the secretary found out, luckily he was home before they all arrived, so no one would know.

 

“Welcome home.” A voice drawled from the couch as he made his way to the kitchen for something to drink, causing Akihito nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

Surprised, he rushed to the couch, looking over the backing to find Asami sprawled out on his back in his bathrobe with a tumbler of whiskey balanced on his chest.

 

“Asami! You’re home!?” Akihito practically shouted the question.

“I am.” He didn’t seem angry, or hurt, much to Akihito’s instant relief, so he didn’t know about the dancing, and he wasn’t dead. That was good.

 

“Since when?” Akihito asked as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Since I called you earlier this evening.” Came the impassive reply.

Akihito spun around, wide eyed, kneeling next to the couch now, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Asami’s unguarded expression registered genuine surprise at Akihito’s demanding question, before it went away behind blank gold eyes.

“Would it have made a difference if I did?” he asked as if he already knew the answer.

“Yes!” Akihito pouted, as he rested his head on Asami’s chiseled stomach and turned to the side to look at him.

Once again, Asami’s eyes showed faint surprise before his lip finally furled in amusement. “How would it have made a difference, Akihito? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to spend your weekend at home with a boring old man like me?” he purred his mocking answer, quoting the words Akihito used all to often.

“Bastard, do you even remember the last time we both had a night off together?” he made to punch Asami in the arm, but as usual his wrist was caught and he was yanked up onto Asami’s chest, resting on his elbows to look down at Asami’s face, his amusement evident.

 

“You’re saying you would have stayed home with me hmm?” Asami was curious as he brought his hand up to massage the small of Akihito’s back in firm circular motions, causing the blonde to relax further into the muscled body beneath him.

Akihito shot the man a cheeky glare, grasping the front of Asami’s robe in his fists, “we don’t have to stay home” he purred back “we could go out dancing.” He waited in anticipation for Asami’s reaction to his taunt.

The hand on his back stopped moving, and this time Asami didn’t bother to hide his miffed reaction, his perfect lips parted in surprise as his eyes narrowed on Akihito’s laughing face.

“Haha, I was joking fuck. Not like you’d ever dance with me.” Akihito sighed as he flopped his head down to snuggle in the crook of Asami’s neck.

The warm hand began its soothing circles anew on his back, traveling up under his shirt for skin on skin contact. Akihito shivered even though it wasn’t cold, it was quite warm actually, Asami was like a damn furnace, and even in the summer the man insisted on cuddling, even if Akihito was drowning in sweat.

“You think I wouldn’t dance with you?” Asami’s husky voice sounded in his ear, serious with no hint of his usual mockery.

It was Akihito’s turn to snap his head up in surprise, gazing into those gold jewels to search for any glimpse of smugness at Akihito’s reaction. There was none.

“….You’re joking?” Akihito asked, sardonic.

 

Suddenly Akihito was being jostled around on Asami’s chest as the man laughed beneath him, that rich baritone reverberating throughout his body as Asami continued chuckling, his eyes smiling as he brought his other hand up to Akihito’s face to card through the blonde hair, before finally resting on the back of his neck.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Asami smirked as he brought Akihito’s lips down to his, stopping their faces inches apart, “I know one thing this old man wants to do on his night off though. Dancing or not.” He whispered, lips brushed Akihito’s with the motions of his mouth, their breaths mingling as he watched Akihito forget about the conversation they were having and fight back a blush.

 

Once again his kitten was full of surprises, the fact that Akihito said he would have spent the night with Asami instead of going out had the crime lord feeling quite pleased after getting over his initial shock. Akihito always had this way of surprising him in a way Asami could never guess, right now was one of those times.

He found himself regretful for not just telling Akihito in the first place, they could have spent the entire evening together.

He decided he would make an effort to have another night off soon so he could rectify this mistake.

 

Now though, they had lost time to catch up on, his rough hand traveled down the back of Akihito’s tight jeans, down his briefs to knead a handful of the blonde’s perfect ass, causing the blonde to close the distance between their lips, breath hitching as he did so.

 

They shared a slow kiss, Asami removing his hand from Akihito’s neck to snake down and squeeze the other neglected ass cheek.

Forcing Akihito’s hips into his body with the pressure of his hands, grinding their groins together.

“Asami.” Akihito pulled back with a gasp, the questioning look still in his eyes.

“Hnn?” Asami queried as his nose traced a path up the skin of Akihito’s neck, breathing moist air onto soft skin as he nuzzled behind Akihito’s ear, forcing a whine from those delicious lips.

“I would have stayed home.” Came the breathless declaration.

 

Asami smiled fondly against Akihito’s skin, something only Akihito could ever elicit from him, moments like this were few and far between, but the fact they actually happened now was something in and of itself. Asami reveled in these times when Akihito dropped his prickly act to let him in.

“I’m glad, Akihito.” He whispered.

 

 

*****

 

 

Asami sat at his desk at the office the next day, a fulfilled wisp of smoke emerging from his parted lips as he thought about the comatose DJ he’d left at the penthouse this morning.

 

Akihito had been more than pliant last night, resulting in them fucking until the morning light bathed the penthouse, they started on the couch before moving to the hallway, then finally the bedroom.

 

It was no problem for Asami to wake up after a couple hours sleep, but his kitten would be dead to the world until evening he guessed.

He chuckled in his desk, Akihito had been good last night while he was out, but Asami still got to mess him in all the ways he wanted.

 

It was a good night off after all.

 

He looked up from his desk as Kirishima and Suoh entered, his secretary carrying this morning’s reports and newspaper.

“Anything happen I need to be aware of last night? Kirishima, Suoh?” he asked the two men standing in front of his desk.

“Asami sama, I wasn’t sure last night about something Takaba did while he was out, if you could look at this video and clarify.” Kirishima started as he got his phone out.

 

Asami perused through the paper in the meantime, finding a preview of the new club’s opening on the front page, he turned to the page referenced on the front, to find a full page spread taking up both sides of the paper in the local section.

 

Asami zoned out from whatever Kirishima was trying to show him as he took in the first page, it was in a group of pictures, in every one of them people were dancing, or shuffling as the captions called it.

 

Normally Asami wouldn’t have cared, if it weren’t for a particular person who was in the biggest photo of them all.

 

There was Takaba Akihito, caught in a view finder as he weightlessly balanced upside down on one hand, his shirt falling down to reveal his trim waist and flawless skin. The smile was plain on his face even though it was upside down. Once again, Asami found himself thinking words only Akihito had ever made him say.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“Kirishima? What is this?” came his monotone question, dangerous, monotone was always dangerous.

The spectacled man flinched as he saw the photo, which managed to tell the boss what Akihito had been up to before he did.

“That’s what I wanted to show you boss, we weren’t sure if it were classified as dancing or…” Kirishima trailed off and quickly passed Asami the phone, watching his boss’s expression as he pushed play.

Surely even _that_ would surprise him, dancing moves like that was the stuff that music videos and movies were made of.

 

Asami swiped the play button on the touch screen, an irritated fingerprint marring the screen as he watched the video that one of the guards had taken.

“What the fuck?” he voiced out loud this time, was that _really_ Akihito?

He knew Akihito could dance, but this… this was the shuffling that Akihito and Koga kept going on about. He watched as Akihito suspended himself upside down next to two other figures that stopped at the exact same time, like the theatricals had been paused with the music.

That… took some serious skill. It wasn’t exactly the alluring dancing that drew hungry eyes to him, but the talent and sequence with the other two as they all finished their movements as one still captured everyone’s attention nonetheless. Asami could see that much in the video.

It was just another thing Asami had to face, his kitten was just the kind of person that when he did things, he did it with such vigor and fervor that he would always be noticed.

It was what made him so exciting but so infuriating at the same time.

It was laughable, in fact, he did laugh.

He could understand the guard’s confusion now, and his amusement paired with his good mood helped him come to the conclusion that the men made the right call, and waiting had been the best course of action, simply because if they’d stopped Akihito, then Asami wouldn’t be watching this video right now.

Just this once was fine, but if Akihito did it again and showed that much skin as he stood on his hands, then there would be hell to pay.

 

He passed Kirishima his phone back, relaying his conclusion, before looking to the next page of the paper, the guest section where numerous actors or elites had been photographed arriving.

 

His eyes stopped on particular photo of a pair of blondes he knew, one he was fond of, the other not so much. Sharp pupils narrowed into angry points as he read the caption underneath.

 

Kirishima shifted as the room went cold, much too cold for this time of year, he watched his boss’s brows pinch in anger, his lip curling in a sneer as he tried to burn holes with his eyes into a particular photo that Kirishima couldn’t make out from where he stood.

 

He knew it had to be something to do with the brat, Asami only ever showed that face when it was to do with Akihito, but he hadn’t seen it for a long time.

His boss stood from his chair, a rolling mass of fluid muscle, tense and coiled to lash out at any moment.

“Kirishima, take me back to the penthouse now.” He snapped, his loafers clicking an angry exit as he stalked from the office.

What the hell had the brat done now?

Suoh must have been thinking the same thing, because he’d already snatched the paper from the desk to look.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He gave an exasperated sigh before handing the paper to Kirsihima.

 

“Shit.” He cursed as he saw the photo of Sudou and Takaba walking into the club, both men smiling as they looked at each other, cursing as he registered what it looked like even though Kirishima had to admit, they made a good looking pair.

The photographer that took the shot must have thought so too, because underneath the photo, the caption said:

_‘Model Sudou Shuu and his date, Takaba Akihito share a moment before attending the clubs opening’_

Of course the photo would be slightly larger than all the others, because openly gay couples weren’t common in Japan, so naturally this one would get more exposure.

 

 

Yup, Asami was pissed.

 

Suoh groaned as he made to follow his boss, both he and Kirishima knew that photo would be so far from the truth that you could revive the damn dead before that photo would be true.

But typical of their boss and anything to do with Takaba Akihito, it was always act first, ask later.

He felt sorry for the Takaba. Kirishima had saved his ass last night, but it seemed punishment was inevitable this morning, going by the look on Asami’s face.

 

Kirishima picked up the paper as he followed his colleague out, no doubt Takaba would want an explanation for his rude wake up call, and knowing his boss, he wouldn’t give him one. He’d leave the paper on the table for Takaba to find.

He wondered what was going to happen with Sudou Shuu after this, hopefully the man would have calmed down enough by then to ask questions.

 

*****

 

 

 

Akihito grudgingly made himself a simple breakfast, dragging his feet around the kitchen with the aching lengths of his legs that felt like stubs of concrete.

He could happily sleep for the next 10 hours, fuck no matter how long he was with Asami, the sex never got any less exhausting, but it never got any less amazing either, Asami always made sure of that. A part of him felt bereft at the empty half of Asami’s bed when he woke up this morning.

 

Regardless of how bone tired he was though, he was going to Koga’s this morning to make some remixes for some gigs they had coming up. Crap, he’d forgotten to invite Shuu last night before he dropped him off, he’d text him after breakfast.

While it was cooking, he got his laptop and gear ready so he could go as soon as he was done eating.

Akihito tried not to wolf down his food in his excitement to get to Koga’s, no matter how many times they sat down to work music out, or how many times they played together, it was always as fun as the last.

Once he was done, he cleaned up quickly, deciding he’d do it properly when he got home, sent Shuu a quick text, picked up his keys and was on his way out just as Asami came in.

“Asa-” woomph! He didn’t even have time to register Asami’s expression before he was cut off half way and thrown over the big man’s tense shoulder, and jostled down the hall way… towards the secret room.

 

 

*****

 

 

Somewhere across town in Azabu, an attractive blonde model got out of the shower with a smile on his face.

For the first time in his life, he understood the word friend, or in this case the plural, friends.

 

Not that fake type of person that hung out with you because of how you looked, or how much money you had, they didn’t care what connections in society you had.

 

No, two of Japan’s biggest DJ’s and their friends weren’t like that at all, it’d been hard to come to terms with at first, but there was never a catch, no ulterior motives when they asked if he wanted to come out with them.

They actually just wanted his company. Someone with Sudou’s mindset still couldn’t quite understand it.

Whether he understood it or not was beside the point though, he was content, content that he didn’t have to worry about what clothes he wore with Akihito, content that he could eat and drink whatever he wanted in front of these new friends and they wouldn’t look at him twice, because they would be eating and drinking twice as much as him.

All these years, this is what Shuu had been missing, and he’d found it with Takaba Akihito of all people. Who would have thought his boss’s lover who he’d once thought of as a pesky journalist would turn out to be his favorite DJ and he would now be managing for him. Sudou did consider it a highlight of his career.

Only Akihito would throw away an extremely successful career to do something as mundane as criminal photography, he could understand what Asami sama and the entire underworld seemed to see in… no, that was a thought he would not finish, not even in his head. He’d end up sunk in the bottom of Tokyo bay for such a train of thought.

 

As he got dressed, he wondered what Akihito was doing today, and thought perhaps maybe if he wasn’t busy with Asami, then they could hang out at Koga’s like they usually did on a Sunday after one of them had a gig, it was a fun tradition they had going.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, his phone chose that moment to make the shrill tone of an incoming text, and Sudou’s grin widened as he saw Akihito’s name flash across his screen.

Akihito: _Koga’s for the day as usual?_

He happily text back his confirmation, before leaving his breakfast mess in the kitchen and leaving for Koga’s straight away. He’d clean it up later.

 

 

*****

 

“What the fuck! Asami.” Akihito fought for his life the closer he got to that fucking room, what the hell was going on?

 

 

This wasn’t good, Asami wasn’t saying a word, he just jostled Akihito up and down on that rigid shoulder, each rolling step taking him closer to who knows what.

Akihito knew this feeling, he knew this Asami all to well, the Asami he thought he would never see again.

That impassive gaze, arrogant air and a hand that held an invisible leash that the man wasn’t above making real.

 

This was the Asami of old, when they would fight, and not use words, when Asami would lay claim to his ‘belongings’ if Akihito ever so much as stepped out of his very thin line of rules.

 

This was straight back to square fucking one.

 

“Asami, put me down!” Akihito screamed, screamed with all the rage he had like he used to, clenched fists thumping on that stupidly powerful back, getting more and more enraged with each ignored profanity.

Fuck this shit, he was not going into that room, especially when he had no idea what triggered the possessive monster to come out of its slumber.

Suoh had been giving him lessons on how to escape should he ever find himself in a pickle, what a fucking joke it was that he had to use it against the person that wanted him to learn it in the first place.

 

With everything he could, he twisted towards Asami’s head with his elbow out, the corner connecting with the base of the man’s skull, throwing him forward with the impact so that Akihito’s feet found solid ground.

He took advantage of Asami’s confusion to wiggle out of the arm around his waist and run back down the hall.

A very angry Asami, now with his wits back, stalking after him.

 

“Come here Akihito.” He beckoned, not bothering to hide his menace.

 

That was not a good sound, Akihito didn’t look back as he ran into the living area, to see a startled Kirishima and Suoh standing at the kitchen table with his stuff.

“No, what the fuck Asami, what is this?” Akihito snarled, rounding the table to avoid the man, who was standing on the other side, impatient.

“Ahem, Takaba…..” Kirishima pushed the paper on the table in his directing, tapping a finger on a photo he didn’t bother looking at.

 

“What?” he snapped. This was not the time to look at the fucking paper. All he wanted to do was make a clean break for the door.

Kirishima just tapped again, on the same photo.

“Look, Takaba.” Asami drawled with accusation.

 

“Whatever.” Akihito stepped forward, keeping one eye on Asami, and hoping like hell Suoh wasn’t going to make a grab for him, he glanced down at the photo, it took a while before he registered this as the cause.

It all sunk in when he read the caption.

“You’re going ape shit cos you’re jealous?” Akihito deadpanned.

 

Kirishima and Suoh winced behind the blonde, trust Akihito to deliver the blunt force blow, literally as well as figuratively.

 

Asami just stood there, his pupils fixed on the irritated blonde who was waiting for an explanation for this bullshit, something, anything.

But he got nothing, he got that cold wall that let nothing out, and let nothing in.

 

“Fuck this, I’m out.” Akihito once more picked his gear up off the table, and stalked towards the door, only to have Asami lurch after him and catch his wrist in a painful grip.

“You aren’t going anywhere Akihito.” Asami commanded.

 

The spitfire bristled with the words that were spoken down to him, words that were talking to something, not _someone._

“Oh yeah, and why is that? You gonna lock me up just like you used to?” Akihito spat, wrenching his wrist free.

 

“You are mine and you belong to me. You’ll stay here until I’m done with you.” Came the matter of fact declaration. Something Akihito hadn’t heard in a long time. Those arrogant words, coupled with Asami stalking after him to grab his wrist once more, sent him over the edge.

 

He whirled furiously, pushing Asami back with his free hand, fire in his eyes as the words flew from his mouth, laced in old hate and anger.

“Are we seriously fucking back to this right now Asami?!” he swung at the arm holding his wrist, only to have that one captured also, the hold wasn’t gentle, wasn’t Asami.

“Let go, bastard! Get fucked! I can’t believe you, subjecting me to your bullshit cos you’re jealous and don’t know how to deal with it!” Akihito flailed his limbs about, thrashing his arms to get rid of the vice like grip Asami had on him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Akihito.” Asami said, calm and cold.

The words hit Akihito like a punch to the gut, rendering him frozen in place as the harsh words sunk in.

Asami seemed to realize that what he said then was too much, but it was too late.

He let Akihito’s wrists fall, the stern look on his face giving an inch as he looked at the expression Akihito made because of him “Akihi-”

 

“Is that really what you have to say Asami?” Akihito cut the older man off, yelling now, “Don’t flatter myself you say! Then what is it Asami?”

he continued his rant, beyond the point of reasoning, and rightly so in his mind.

“You were just going to fucking tie me up like you used to, treat me like shit cos you’re not jealous, without even so much as _talking_ to me about it?! Oho.” He barked a mirthless, cold laugh as he came to another messed up realization, the worst most hurtful one of all.

“You think it’s true? Don’t you?” he jabbed a sharp finger in the suited chest before him, “You don’t trust me enough after all the shit you put the through, and rather than ask me, you’d go straight for the punishment!”

The blonde clutched at his hair now, his lap top case swinging furiously at his side, adding to the unstable image that was Akihito as his fuse finally blew.

“I can’t fucking believe you! You, you went right back to the fucking bastard that I hate!” he bellowed, the words echoing down the hall, loud enough for Suoh and Kirishima to wince at the DJ’s pained tone.

 

He turned once more, taking measured heavy footsteps towards the door, not bothering to turn as Asami followed behind him, trying to get a word in.

“Where are-”

“I’m going to see my boyfriend!” Akihito snarled with sarcasm as the door slammed shut, shaking the doorframe and ricocheting throughout the now Akihito-less house.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower updates on everything from now, summer hobbies are starting back up, and I just got a new pet, so won't have as much time to sit down at the computer.

 

 

*****

 

Akihito ran this time, and he didn’t want to be caught.

 

Asami stared at the penthouse door, this wasn’t the usual Akihito running, only for Asami to catch him, like every other time in the past.

 

“Asami sama. Sudou’s apartment was empty. How do you want to proceed?” Kirishima appeared in the hallway as his secretary got the report on his phone.

How did he want to proceed? He was still angry. Angry that Akihito had been labeled as someone else’s.

That was all, he wasn’t jealous. What a ridiculous notion for someone like him to have.

The sound of Asami’s phone going off in his suit coat answered Kirishima’s question for him, the tone he’d assigned to Akihito making shrill noises in his pocket.

He read it, not being able to guess, for once, at what it might say.

_T. Akihito: If you hurt Sudou, I will never fucking talk to you again._

His fingers closed around the phone, gripping tight, yet he found himself saying the complete opposite to what he really wanted to say.

He sighed. “Leave it, Kirishima.”

The DJ had Asami wrapped much tighter around his finger than Asami would ever admit to himself. As usual though, his actions always gave it away.

 

His secretary let out a breath, relieved, thank god for whatever Takaba said in that text.

Sudou might be a pain, but he was worth it. Fuse and Dracaena flourished under his management, Kirishima was happy to call the men off that were looking for him.

“And Takaba?” he asked. This was the one he really wasn’t looking forward to.

“…. Leave him, he will come back on his own.”

 

Kirishima and Suoh both cringed, that was the answer they were both dreading.

In some ways, Suoh and Kirishima knew Akihito more than Asami did, and this time they were both sure on one thing.

 

Akihito wouldn’t be crawling back to the penthouse after this one.

 

*****

 

“I’ll show him jealous.” Akihito muttered as he let himself into Koga’s upscale apartment, Sudou and Koga were lounging on the couch with a morning coffee, they both looked askance at him as he came in, eye brows raised.

“Sup! Something wrong?” Koga asked, his laptop was set out on the coffee table in front of him already, headphones draped across his neck as he set his drink down next to his computer.

“I’m staying here from now on, Koga.” Akihito declared, slinging his bag onto the couch, opposite the ones his friends were sitting on, and throwing himself down after it.

 

“Oi, what happened?” Koga was up from the couch now, he might be a devious troublemaker, but he still had a soft spot for his friends.

“Nnn, I’m not talking about it.” The spurned blonde made to pull his headphones on, flipping open his laptop to drown himself in music, but his black haired counterpart plucked the headphones away from him.

“Spill the fucking beans, Akihito.” He folded is arms in a patronizing stance, looking down at him.

Sudou leant forward from his sitting position, curious, Akihito was pretty much always happy, he’d never seen him in this mood before, and wondered what could have the DJ so worked up.

 

They were both staring at Akihito now, the blonde knew he could get out of answering if it were just Sudou asking, Koga on the other hand, would pester him until he got an answer that he was happy with, they were as infuriatingly stubborn as each other.

 

If he was going to be staying at Koga’s though, he should probably just get it over and done with and tell him, Koga knew pretty much everything now anyway.

Everything, from Hong Kong and Feilong, to how him and Asami first met, though he kept the details vague.

He hadn’t told Kou and Takato, and telling Koga was like a weight lifting off his shoulders, it was surprisingly nice to have someone to talk to about it.

When he got to the part about Mikhail’s involvement, Koga rung the Russian himself to give him an earful, they’d become fast friends after the incident at ageHa, it took the Russian mob leader aback at first, hearing the DJ swearing at him over the phone, no one spoke to him like Koga spoke to Asami and Mikhail, but the Russian just laughed into the phone and promised not to put Akihito through any shit again.

 

This wasn’t as bad as any of that, physically anyway, though emotionally it felt like he’d been put through the wringer, the confusion atop the anger and hurt had him shaking the entire drive to his friend’s apartment. That fucking bastard, Asami.

 

“Check today’s paper.” He muttered, giving in to his anger, knowing that it would piss Koga off too, then they could both slag him off together.

 

He waited as Koga went into the kitchen, the island bench looking over the living area, where he laid down the paper was delivered every morning, to look.

 

Sudou got up to look too, he was the first to react as he saw what Akihito wanted them to find, not the photo of him dancing, but the one where he was captioned as Sudou’s date.

The color escaped the model’s face as he read it, “Asami is going to kill me, I am actually going to die.” He walked over to the couch, blank with shock as he sat down and stared at the far wall.

 

“Shuu, I told him to leave you out of it, don’t worry.” Akihito said, his resentment seeping through as he thought back to their argument before he left the penthouse. If that man valued _anything_ they shared, he would heed the angry text he sent him.

 

“So, he went bat shit then?” Koga asked from the kitchen.

 

“There is bat shit, and then there is the Asami ‘you’re mine’ monster.” Akihito spat the words, sulking on the couch, that’s all he wanted to say right now, he didn’t want to tell them what Asami had _actually_ been about to do.

The contrast between the Asami back then and now, and the sudden change all because of a fucking photo, lodged a lump in his throat, he felt like being sick. He felt like lashing out and curling up into a ball all at the same time.

There was no way in hell he could go back to living like that, not for one second. He would rather leave and not go back at all.

“What a jealous fucker.” Koga curled his lip in a sneer, throwing the paper in the bin.

“Oho, don’t even go there. I said that, and he told me not to fucking flatter myself.” Akihito sunk further into the couch, Asami never bothered to explain any of the articles of him and that actress Azumi in the paper, never even bothered to deny it to the press, it got on Akihito’s nerve to no end, but he’d just sat back and taken it, but the first time it was the other way round, this is what happened. What a farce!

“’Don’t flatter yourself, Akihito’” the blonde mimicked Asami in a grumpy tone.

Sudou gasped at the revelation, he couldn’t picture his boss being jealous, true, but to tell his lover that, was a pretty low blow. Even for someone like Asami, who obviously cared for Akihito, even if he didn’t want to show it.

 

Koga echoed Akihito’s dry laugh, “Ha! He’s a douche bag.” He passed Akihito a coffee, fresh from the pot, “Stay here as long as you want, Ben is flying in from America on Wednesday too, he’ll be stoked you’re staying here with us.”

 

Akihito’s foul mood bubble popped as he heard the name Ben, his head snapped towards Koga’s direction as he shot forward from his slouch, “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming!?”

Koga shrugged, “He said to keep it a surprise, but I figured you needed something to lighten your mood.” He gave a cheeky grin now “Just tell him my tongue slipped, would ya?”

 

Akihito exploded up from the couch, “Oh my god! I haven’t seen him since he made it big in America. How long has it been, 4 years, since-”

 

“Since you guys split.” Koga interrupted.

 

Sudou’s jaw went slack, “Who’s this Ben?” he couldn’t picture Akihito with anyone else but Asami.

 

“Pfft, think of an American DJ called Ben, Shuu.” Koga remarked, brimming with sarcasm.

Akihito chimed in as Sudou mulled it over, “It wasn’t a split, Koga, I was…. experimenting.” A blush tinted his cheeks.

“Experimenting with dick.” Koga snorted into his cup.

“I-I was young!” the blush got deeper, and the Takaba pout made an appearance.

“You’re still young, you muppet.”

 

Now, it was Sudou’s turn to shoot off the couch, his eyes wide with surprise for an entirely new reason, “Akihito, don’t actually tell me, you dated who I am thinking about?”

“It wasn’t ‘dating’.” Akihito quoted with his fingers’, “he was just here for a summer to learn how we do it here in Japan. DJ, clubs, alcohol. Do I have to say more?” Akihito groaned, he really didn’t want to tell the stories of those days.

Sudou’s eyes got wider, impossible as that may seem.

“No! Don’t get all fucking star struck on me Shuu! He’s just a normal person…. Last time I spoke to him anyway.” Akihito mumbled the latter statement, it’d been years since he last spoke to Ben.

Sudou was looking at Akihito as if he’d never seen him before, “Akihito, he’s a Hollywood A lister! An A lister!”

 

Akihito scoffed, “It’s just Ben. Fuck, Koga is an A lister in the music industry, and he’s normal, so don’t fucking cream your pants.”

That shut Sudou up quick smart, he sat back down on the couch, and tried to play it cool.

“Oi, you would be too, if people knew your face.” Koga took offense to the A list label, to him, he just played music, he didn’t give a shit about status, even though he was at the top of the music food chain.

 

“That’s why people won’t know my face.” Akihito shot back, he liked his anonymity, thank you very much. Thankfully, DJs’ didn’t get that much attention compared to actors and models, Ben on the other hand, would attract media like flies to shit.

 

“Seriously though, he hasn’t changed at all. Still as cocky as ever.” Koga put in as he passed Akihito’s headphones back now, laughing, “Make some tunes, dammit, you have a gig next weekend, Ben and I are coming to watch. So you better make it fucking good!”

 

Akihito didn’t need any further prompts, he was still thinking about what he’d said earlier.

DJ, clubs and alcohol.

If Asami was going to go back to his old ways, then Akihito could go back to his too, way before the journalism days, before Asami days, with Ben here, it would be fun. Way too much fun.

 

*****

 

Monday morning, as soon as Akihito woke up, he raided Koga’s room for some fresh clothes, a pair of torn up jeans which showed more skin than they covered, a black singlet, that was a little baggy under the arms and a pair of leather converses. Perfect.

He hummed the tune ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ as he rushed out the door, on the way to his publisher’s office to have a chat with a photographer who he knew was behind yesterday’s ridiculous fucking caption debacle.

 

He pulled up to the parking lot in his BMW, got out and went right to the office he knew so well, everyone in the office looked at him as if he’d come back from the dead, he hadn’t been to the newspaper office for months, he didn’t need too, he took shoots and organized interviews now, scoops weren’t worth the trouble with Asami reigning supreme in Tokyo, everything criminal was related to him somehow.

 

He went right to Mitarai’s desk, where the smug bastard was talking with another colleague of his, Akihito didn’t wait for him to stop talking before he tugged on his shoulder and interrupted.

“Oi! What’s with the bullshit photos you turned in of me and Sudou yesterday!?”

Everyone in the office stopped and looked at the outburst, Mitarai just smirked, “Oh look who decided to show up for work!”

“Answer my question.” Akihito huffed.

“It’s true though isn’t it?” Journalists could always twist things the way they wanted.

“Hell no. It’s not.”

Mitarai knew Akihito to be telling the truth, he was a horrible liar, and he would have been blushing like a virgin if it were true. “Why were you driving his car then?” he went for another line of questioning.

“Th- it’s not his car!” Akihito stumbled over his tongue as he changed what he’d been about to say, he couldn’t say it was his car.

 

“Ha, whose is it then? Yours?” Mitarai snorted at his own absurd suggestion, photography would never pay that well.

“Don’t be stupid.” The blonde shot back, with a slight lick of his lips, it was a lie, it _was_ his car.

Mitarai picked up on it, clear as day.

Akihito began to storm out, sensing the imminent downward spiral of conversation, “Just don’t go publishing crap like that again, dickhead.”

He rounded the corner and was gone, leaving the hound of a journalist with a fresh trail to follow, one he knew that would lead to a good scoop.

His publisher seemed to think so too, he’d come out to see what the commotion was about and saw the entire exchange, and just nodded to Mitaria, giving him the go ahead to sniff around on one of their own.

Anything for a scoop.

 

*****

 

 

Kirishima cringed as he got the reports on Akihito’s movements on Monday morning, he knew the blonde must be pissed, pissed enough to confront his old colleagues at the newspaper office, Kirishima didn’t blame him, that caption was an outright lie.

To top it off, it had caused him a lot of trouble, well, it’d caused everyone a lot of trouble. Akihito, Asami, and that meant in turn Kirishima, Suoh and everyone else that worked for Asami.

 

He just hoped like hell that the DJ wouldn’t say anything stupid that would warrant people being more suspicious of what he was doing with Sudou Shuu.

Their friendship made sense to Kirishima now, they planned most of Akihito’s calendar together, and curse the brat, he was likeable.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Sudou had come around as well, to him at least, to Asami though…. His reaction yesterday said it all.

 

Kirishima felt a bucket load of trouble coming, because to people looking from the outside in, them being that close made no sense at all.

Of course people were going to look round, and start trying to connect the dots.

 

The previous six months, his boss had seemed more relaxed, knowing Akihito wasn’t out on the streets, risking life and limb trying to get a scoop for naught, rivals were beginning to catch on, more than once previously, the scoop was an ambush to catch the once then criminal photographer. How he wasn’t dead was any ones guess.

Takaba had nine lives, that had to be it, but how many had he used up though?

Yes, his boss was more approving of his lover’s anonymous role of Midnight Kid.

Midnight Kid was a DJ, not Takaba Akihito, not a target anyone would go for.

Unless people found out, all it would take is a bullet, shot with a silencer in the middle of a chaotic club for it to be all over, for that reason alone, Asami was fiercely protective of Takaba’s secret.

 

He really, _really_ hoped Takaba hadn’t just put fuel on the fire by going to his old office.

 

He sighed the sigh that meant Akihito trouble, things had been going so well lately, too.

 

*****

 

Akihito was tired, tired and excited, it was a weird combination, like drinking those canned mixers with energy drink and alcohol in it.

 

A stimulant and a depressant paired together made for a very confused drunk who didn’t know if they should dance or sleep, the result the next day was an awful hangover. Hopefully that wasn’t a sign of things to come.

 

That pretty much summed up how he felt right now though, tired, because he hadn’t slept well the last couple of nights, in a different bed with only his own body heat to provide warmth.

Excited, because it was Wednesday evening, and Ben’s flight would be coming through the arrivals terminal any second now.

 

“How long is he here for again?” Akihito asked Koga who was standing next to him, the pair were waiting outside the terminal gates, off to the side so they could, hopefully, make a quick exit before anyone caught on who Ben was.

“Six weeks, I think he said, oh look, they’re coming through now, lets find him quick so we can go.”

Fat chance of a quick escape though, Ben always dawdled, he didn’t care who saw him or how many people wanted their photo taken with him, Akihito remembered that much, and he wasn’t even that famous back then. It would be so much worse now.

Akihito _would_ have been fine with it, if it weren’t for the Asami goons who he knew were bound to be lurking somewhere, they’d been extra good at hiding lately, either that, or Asami didn’t bother to have persons on his detail after his loud exit from the penthouse.

 

It was just another thought that added to his tired side, Asami hadn’t called, messaged or _anything_ yet, and that hurt. More than Akihito would like to admit.

It hurt, because it mean Asami didn’t care, and it hurt even more, because he was starting to feel like this was _his_ fault, logic told him it wasn’t, but Asami’s manipulation skills were world famous, of course he could manipulate Akihito into feeling guilty just by doing sweet fuck all.

It fucking hurt, because either Asami didn’t care, or he was doing this on purpose to pin it on him, there was no fairness in either option.

He loathed that he was feeling this unsettled, that Asami could get to him this much.

For that, he was angry. He still hated that Asami could affect him so much without doing a damn thing.

 

Oh well, ‘too bad, how sad, never mind’, as his grandma used to say, with him in the same house as Koga and Ben, he was sure he’d find a way, or multiple ways to take his mind off it.

 

As if on cue, to match his thought process, he heard a voice shout out to them in accented Japanese.

“Koga! Akihito! Man, are you two a sight for sore eyes, that flight was looong.” Ben Austin came into view between the sea of faces coming off the flight, and already people had their phones out to snap pictures of the beaming DJ, mouse brown hair, short and messy, styled exactly like Akihito and Koga, with a hint of 5 o clock shadow on his chin as he made his way towards them with his carry on luggage, a lap top case and the ever-present headphones draped around his neck.

The American DJ, dressed in a tight black shirt which showed his Hollywood muscles off to perfection, and a pair of skinny jeans, clasped hands with Koga, before they both leant forward to clap each other on the back in a manly embrace.

“Cheers for picking me up and letting me use your pad, Koga.” He handed the black haired DJ a bottle of duty free alcohol as thanks, and then turned to look at Akihito with a huge grin.

They were all smiling in fact, it was just like that when they’d hung out in the past.

“You! Akihito. I heard your back into it! Collaborate with me!” the slightly larger, muscular DJ yanked Akihito off the ground in a bear hug, carrying Akihito a few steps before pretending to drop the blonde, who wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist, an automatic response to prevent falling.

“Oi, p-put me down! Say hello like a normal person!” Akihito blushed furiously, this was Japan, even though they were just friends now, too Akihito anyway, people would still frown on what they were doing in public.

“I am a normal person, this is normal for us, remember.” Ben gave a cheeky wink, “you Japanese are so uptight about sexuality, gosh.” The American gave Akihito’s ass a squeeze before he set him down, noting how tense Akihito really was.

“Or do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend or something?” he asked it casual, but his eyes were locked on Akihito as they began walking, ignoring all the people snapping photos of them.

The blonde looked across at Koga, hoping for some help, he thought Koga might have told Ben something, at least.

“You didn’t tell him, Koga?” Akihito asked eventually.

“Tell him what?”  
“Tell me what?” they echoed each other.

“Never mind.” Akihito deadpanned as they exited the building to find their way to Koga’s new Chrysler.


	5. Chapter 5

Song notes:

Opening song, one of my favorites at the moment. (link included, not on ff.net though): [‘Resurrection’- Michael Calfan - Coldplay – Paradise (Axwell mix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUkrDiSWQxs)

[‘Bad’- David Guetta and Showtek, ft Sassy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC-GflRB0y4)

[‘Don’t Trust Me’- 3OH!3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSjlxbxAymM)

 

*****

 

 

Suoh was on Takaba detail himself, despite his size, he was one of the only men that Akihito couldn’t escape or spot, and the blonde behemoth cursed as he saw whom Akihito and Koga were greeting at the airport terminal.

 

Yes, even Suoh knew who Ben Austin was.

 

Why the fuck was someone that famous flying through a commercial airline? He’d have his own jet for sure.

 

DJs were fucking weird.

 

“Holy, Suoh san, is that who I think it is?” Beside him, his underling Yamato, whistled, impressed. The most trusted subordinates had been let in on the secret, simply because Takaba’s tails had to know if they were going to be following him to clubs on the weekends and guarding him from nosey journalists.

Suoh sighed, “Yes it is. Dammit!” his sigh turned into another curse as people began taking pictures, _way to lay low, Takaba._

Kirishima discussed his concerns with Suoh after that Sunday paper bullshit, and this definitely wouldn’t help the issue.

 

Fuck, nor would Takaba and Ben Austin hugging like long lost lovers.

Oh, double fuck. Now Takaba was clinging to Ben Austin like a spider monkey!

Oh, triple fuck. Did Ben Austin just squeeze his boss’s lovers arse?!

And to top it off, people were still taking photos. He had some serious damage control to do. A million times fuck.

 

He knew he should report back directly to Asami, but, knowing his boss’s… irrational streak when it came to Takaba, Suoh would probably get the order to eliminate Ben Austin, and well, that was just ridiculous, he couldn’t kill someone world famous. It would be more trouble than it was worth.

He called Kirishima instead as they shadowed the three DJs out to the parking lot.

“Kei, we have a problem.” He said before his colleague could even greet him.

There was an exasperate sigh, _“How bad?”_

“Fucking bad. Yamato is sending you some photos now. You have to stop this getting to print, Kei. Or the boss will go all Hong Kong on our asses.”

_“Can’t be that bad… Got them, looking now- oh, shit. He… that’s Ben Austin with his hands on Takaba’s ass.”_ Kirishima cursed, that was how bad it was, Kirishima didn’t curse.

“Pretty much.” Suoh deadpanned.

_“I’ll get onto it now. We still have to show Asami sama, but it wont be so bad if they don’t hit the press. I hope.”_ The voice of his co-worker didn’t sound sure at all.

“What do you think I should do with Takaba, Kei?”

There was another sigh, this was something the pair really didn’t want to intervene in, but if Takaba kept digging his own grave like this, then they would have no choice but to drag him back to the penthouse, kicking and cursing or not, to lock him up and force him to lay low for a while.

_“We don’t have much of a choice, Kazumi…”_ the voice trailed off, and the silence implied they were both thinking the same thing.

“Argh, why do I always have to do this.” Suoh groaned the rhetorical question, mentally preparing himself for Takaba to hate him, curse him and probably try to bite him.

He was a feisty little DJ, he had to give him credit for that, a feisty little DJ that he would protect with his life if the need arose, out of obligation to his boss, and a brother like affection he developed while giving Takaba self defense lessons.

_“Let me know when you have him.”_

The call ended without any further conversation, and the bodyguard and his underling stalked the rows of cars, waiting for the perfect moment to intercept the three DJs, Suoh knew where their vehicle was, they had plenty of time.

 

The more they followed, the more shitty Suoh felt about having to do this, since when was he meant to give a shit emotionally about what happened to Takaba? He didn’t know, but this entire thing was just crap.

His gut sunk as he watched them laugh together, punching each other playfully, and behaving like friends did. It looked… right, to see Takaba with these people.

They all burst into renewed laughter at another joke, faces alight in each other’s company.

Suoh knew he couldn’t do it now. He’d _never_ seen Takaba like this before, surrounded by people like himself, old friends with a common interest.

He looked like he belonged, and the blonde bodyguard didn’t have the heart to take him away from it.

 

He tailed them to Koga’s car anyway, and called ahead to the people watching Koga’s building that their charges were on their way, he was half way through dialing Kirishima’s number again to say what’d happened, when as Koga sat down in the drivers seat, he looked directly at Suoh across the distance of the massive car park, and shook his head with warning look on his face, his brown eyes uncharacteristically serious.

He was telling Suoh to leave Akihito alone, shit, how long had Koga known he was here? Everyone knew Koga was sharp, but _this_ sharp?

 

They continued staring until the door of Koga’s car shut, blacking out the DJ’s face behind the tinted window of his Chrysler, then the car started and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

 

*****

 

“Everything all good, Koga?” Akihito questioned his friend, who was staring at something from the drivers seat as he sat down, he looked a little tense, which wasn’t like him at all.

“Yeah, all good, just keeping an eye out for reporters.” He turned and flashed them a smile, looking at Akihito in the front seat, and then at Ben, who was sprawled in the back seat, exhausted from his flight.

“Why didn’t you just take a jet? You look wrecked.” Koga mocked his friend, who was pressing his palms to his eye sockets in discomfort.

“My manager and assistants have it all to themselves when they come in a few days. Because, you guys would have given me shit if I came in a private jet.”

“Haha, no what the fuck are you talking about?” Koga laughed, sarcasm oozing from his tone, he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Oh my god, it’s Ben Austin!” Akihito pretended to fangirl in the front seat, fanning his face and hyperventilating, mocking his friend for his fame.

“Shuddup! I don’t need that shit from you two. You’re both jealous cos I’m hot shit and you’re just warm farts.” The muscled DJ chose to lie down across the luxury leather, taking up the entire back seat, “I’ll never take my jet for granted again.” He feigned a sob, “Akihito, comfort meee.”

“You wish!” Akihito blushed nonetheless. “What are you doing here anyway?”

The tiredness vanished from the DJ in the backseat in a flash, who sat upright with a look of feral excitement in his eyes. “Koga didn’t tell you? I’m opening a string of dance arenas, the first is here in Tokyo.” Now he was practically vibrating enthusiasm, and in the front seat, Koga was doing the same, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“What else?” Akihito asked, he knew there had to be more.

“I asked Koga if he wanted to be a business partner, it’s going to be fucking massive, Akihito, all bigger than ageha, and we want you to be the third partner….” Ben trailed off without actually asking the question, letting the implication sink in, and both DJs watched as Akihito’s eyes widened, followed by his mouth in a smile of his own, his hazel eyes sharing in the excitement.

“I-is this for real?” the blonde stuttered the question, his mind racing at the thought of his teenage dream coming true.

Both other men just gave a vehement nod of the head, too excited to actually get any words out.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

After that, the car was filled with whoops and hoots, deep voices cracking as they screamed themselves hoarse. Fists went flying as they pumped up in the air in their elation, they talked about how excited they were the rest of the entire ride home, until Akihito interrupted with another question.

“Oi. What’s it gonna be called?” he looked at them both in turn, it had to have a name since it was only weeks away from opening and most of the paperwork was already sorted, Ben’s manager did it all for them.

They would have picked something good, so he wasn’t worried.

 

“Abyss.” Both men echoed at the same time, looking at Akihito in hopes he would like it just as much as they had when they first came up with it.

 

Like before, they watched Akihito’s eyes widen as he thought back to a line a particular person said to him about the abyss, and then they watched as the blonde threw his head back in his seat and laughed uncontrollably at the irony of it all, waiting for him to calm before asking what was so funny.

“What’s funny about it?” Koga quirked a brow, looking at his friend as if he’d finally lost it.

“Ah… sorry, nothing. It’s just so fucking perfect.”

 

 

******

 

 

Kirishima managed to scare all the papers, threatening them with torrents of legal jargon so nothing relating to Ben Austin would be in the papers tomorrow, which meant if any photo’s made it to any publishing houses, they would have to be disregarded.

One trouble down, but that was minor compared to the second one he had to go, especially since Suoh decided against bringing Akihito back to them, the behemoth did have a soft spot for Akihito, well, they all did really.

 

Showing his boss the photos. Sure, if the photos weren’t published his boss might not find out, but chances were he would find out one way or another, and then it would his neck for not showing his boss in the first place.

He knocked on the office door, entering after a deep rumble gave him permission to enter

“What is it, Kirishima?” Asami asked without looking up from the files he was signing on his desk. That was a good sign, it meant Asami was focused on work, and not emotionally compromised by thoughts on the subject he was about to bring up.

With a held breath, Kirishima let the photos he’d printed from his email slap face down on top of Asami’s documents, the faster he got this over with, the better.

“You might want to look at these, Asami sama.” Kirishima reported, trying to sound as calm as he didn’t feel.

Asami took the upside down sheets of paper, leaning back in his chair with a perfectly sculpted brow, raised at his secretary’s assertiveness.

“Akihito?” he questioned in a blank tone.

Kirishima nodded once, indicating the affirmative. All too casually, his boss flipped the pages, his boss’s lips tightened, and his pupils narrowed as he went over the images, much worse than the picture and caption in Sunday’s paper.

“Kirishima.” Came the cold inquisition.

“Yes, Asami sama?”

“This is not to be in any papers.”

“Already taken care of, Asami sama.” Kirishima reported.

“Hn. Keep watch as usual, that will be all.”

Kirishima’s jaw nearly came unhinged as it fell, he couldn’t determine if this was good or bad. Good, because it meant his boss was keeping himself in check, and wasn’t effected as much from this as he thought, or bad, because it might mean that his boss actually didn’t care, _or_ was bottling it up, which meant it would lead to an inevitable blood bath for some poor soul who managed to piss him off at the wrong time.

Kirishima decided to test his options out.

“Asami sama, Takaba’s calendar has an event scheduled at ageha this weekend, will you still be going?” there was a tense silence before his boss answered, narrowing the options down.

“Yes.”

Kirishima bowed before making his exit, mulling over the blank look on his boss’s face as he left, he couldn’t tell which option it was from that look, keeping it cool when it came to Takaba at last, or storing it up to unleash full force when the situation was ripe. He hoped it was the former.

He shut the door behind him, and missed as his boss scrunched the pages up in a tightly clenched fist, his knuckles going white as he gave a sigh, weary, and spoke in a soft voice that didn’t reflect his white knuckle, “I’ll let you get this out of your system, Akihito. I’ll give you that much.”

His voice hardened now as he tossed the crumpled photos on his desk, a silent sneer tugging his lip up infinitesimally, “but, you’ll soon realize the only one who can satisfy you, is me. And when you realize, you and I have some talking to do.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The rest of the week at Koga’s flew by, either too drunk to worry about what day it was, or too busy with his head sunk in his lap top in the lounge with the two others, where they all lived and slept for the past three days, not willing to leave each others company, even when Ben’s manager arrived and pestered him to stay in a hotel instead.

The three of them hadn’t stopped pulsating with energy since they’d picked Ben up, Ben was a little slow off the mark at first, jet lag, but a pot of coffee and partying at Koga’s place the first night he was there soon got rid of that.

Akihito was so exhausted he slept like a log every night since then, which was lucky, because if he hadn’t been so busy, he knew he would be sleeping like shit otherwise, still nothing from Asami. Part of his exhaustion also pegged down to that, was that really all it would take for them to split? Even after all Asami’s mumbo jumbo about never letting him go whether he liked it or not? Akihito didn’t even know anymore. Just, fuck it all. Fuck Asami!

 

He wondered if the crime lord would be at his gig tonight, it was at ageha after all, no, he wouldn’t think about Asami when he was set to go on stage in an hour, he came here for music and fun like he always did, and proof in the form of the last three days said that nothing could change that, much.

 

He sat in the backstage lounge room, Sudou picked him up from Koga’s, the other two would come later.

It was the first time he’d seen Shuu since last Sunday, Asami had been making him work more it seemed, apart from that, Asami hadn’t said anything to Shuu about the paper incident according to his friend, which made Akihito feel a little better. He would be feeling utterly crap if Shuu lost his job or got in trouble because of him.

 

The blonde model was currently sorting out security measures and reporters that always seemed to gather when he had a gig now days, and Akihito had to admit, it was good having a manager, Shuu was damn good at his job, and everything had become so much easier now, not burdening Koga, and letting Sudou help wherever he could, he’d even got a good friend out of it in the process.

So yeah, if Sudou got caught up in the crossfire, he’d be really pissed.

 

The DJ was lying back on the couch, relaxing in denim shorts, white canvas tennis shoes and a grey hooded zip jacket, with the sleeves cut off at the shoulder, zipped up only halfway, revealing most of his chest and sternum, it was summer, so Akihito didn’t bother with an undershirt, it always got stifling at ageha, and tonight it would be even worse.

His trademark glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and his favorite headphones were hugging his neck, soon, his hood would go up and Takaba Akihito would disappear for a little while.

 

The door opened, and Sudou came in with an accomplished look on his face, he managed to sort things out extra quick this time it seemed, the blonde on the couch flashed the model a smile, throwing the model a bottle of water with a ‘think fast’ attached to it.

“I know that trick by now, Akihito, you’ll have to think of something else.” Sudou laughed, and the sound of the plastic top cracking open accompanied his triumph.

“Oh, let me have some fun!” Akihito mocked.

“You have enough fun, thank you very much.” The model chided and sat down next to him.

The DJ threw his head back and laughed outright, “Oh, Shuu, you’re just butthurt because you’ve been too busy to play with us.” Sudou hadn’t got to meet Ben yet.

“…. Akihito.” Sudou was oddly serious now.

“Huh, what is it?” he gave Sudou all his attention.

“Asami sama will be here in the next hour, he called ahead just then.”

 

Well, that answered Akihito’s question, Asami was coming, he wondered if the crime lord would play nice and let Koga and Ben in or not, since it was his building after all.

No, Asami wasn’t that petty, and that meant he would be in the same building as Koga and Ben all night, it was almost perfect, he’d spent all week making tracks and planning light programs.

He was calm, he’d been waiting for this all week, building himself up, which only forced his mind further into readiness.

 

Tonight, he would turn the valve and release it all, he would sink into the skin of Midnight Kid like never before, and he would bring everybody in the building into madness with him.

 

 

*****

 

Kirishima stopped the limo outside the front entrance of ageha, getting out to open the door for Asami to step out unimpeded, normally there was a fair amount of media attention focused on the club owner when he arrived, only because it was Asami Ryuichi.

Now though, there was none, and the racket a few parking bays down had even Asami’s head turning to look.

 

It explained the lack of media around him, because the car that pulled up to the curb was a brand new Chrysler 300C, complete with 22inch wheels and chrome rims, tinted windows and a sleek black paint job.

 

The black haired DJ, Koga, usually didn’t get _this_ much attention, in fact Asami knew he hated it, but Ben Austin got out of the passenger seat, Koga joining him as he threw his keys to a valet driver with a cheeky wink.

They were the epitome of music kingpins, both in tight shirts and shorts, casual and oozing sex appeal to the people surrounding them.

Of course, everyone was paying attention to Ben Austin and so was Asami.

He took this chance to evaluate the wealthy DJ who was charming everyone about him with a genuine smile, how was it possible that all DJs could smile and attract people like that? They really were a special breed.

 

Asami could see Ben was different to Akihito and Koga though, the way he carried himself spoke of only confidence and charisma, he knew he was attractive with his shaggy brown hair and strong cheekbones, a tasteful amount of facial hair bringing out the straight lines of his jaw. His tight V-neck shirt accentuated his muscled frame, dipping down enough in the collar to reveal muscled pectorals and smooth tanned skin. Yes, unlike the other two, this one knew the power he had over people, in a normal situation, and on stage most likely.

He might have been different, but in some things he was still the same, his laugh easy going, his stride care free and he was probably as bat shit crazy as the other two as well.

It still begged the question though, why was he so familiar with Akihito that he could grope him in public? He stayed his hand at the urge to shoot something, and gave Kirishima the order to find out.

 

 

“Yo, Salami sama!” Koga mock saluted as the pair walked passed him towards the building.

“Koga.” Asami monotoned back, Kirishima cringed at the title, and Suoh tried his best to keep a straight face.

“Who was that?” Asami heard Ben ask as the pair neared the entrance.

Both Asami’s men held their breaths then, and Asami listened very closely as Koga answered rather loudly, meaning for Asami to hear.

“Nah, no one!”

 

_No one?_ Asami stared after the DJs in irritation, Koga, that little shit.

 

 

*****

 

 

In one of the VIP balconies overlooking the giant arena like club, one without sound proofed glass to lessen the volume, two DJs sat next to each other in the preemptive silence on a leather couch, they wanted to enjoy the music to its fullest extent without people getting in the way, so it was only them in the room, staring down at the black space in front of them.

 

Akihito was on, and it was silent, he’d turned all the lights off, sacrificing vision for complete obscurity, leaving all the patrons anxious and excited, the entire building was full to the brim with anticipation, and it was only increasing the longer the silent oblivion lasted.

 

“He’s back. This is gonna be good.” Koga commented, he could feel it as well, the build up before the release he knew his friend was dying to unleash. Tonight was really going to be something.

“What do you mean, ‘he’s back’? Hasn’t he been back for a few months?” Ben quipped, cocking his head in question.

Koga shook his head, not that Ben could see, he’d felt this sensation before, back when Akihito first started out and made his name, “No, I mean he’s back, the original Midnight Kid.”

“Oho, fuck yes. Shit is gonna get cray!”

 

 

*****

 

In the owner’s suite, Asami lounged in his leather chair, one leg resting atop his opposite knee as he leant back into the cushioned recliner.

He looked at his watch, Akihito was meant to be on, the warm up DJ left the stage 10 minutes ago, but all the lights below him were off, and a hushed silence had taken over the entire building, it seemed louder due to the complete darkness on the stage and dance floor.

 

It wasn’t like Akihito to be late ever, or maybe he was playing up because Asami was here.

A few more minutes went by, and an odd feeling started to oppress the room he was in, the feeling seeped into Asami, leaving him impatient and on edge, threatening to pull him up out of his seat with the thickness of it.

He’d just about had enough, flicking his leg over to stand up and find out what the problem was, when a singular light flicked on, on the floor of the stage behind Akihito.

The brilliant silver light shone upwards in a ray of illumination, exposing Akihito’s black silhouette for everyone to see at last.

 

He was still, he looked like a god as the pure light bathed him from behind, making him seem bigger to those below him on the ground.

 

With his appearance, that feeling raised itself a notch, the air growing in density, weighed down by the lone figure on stage that was simply letting the crowd stew in the tension.

 

The crime lord leant forward unconsciously, he’d never seen Akihito like this before, and he knew this gig was going to be different somehow.

 

The air was beginning to feel volatile, on the verge of exploding as the first quiet [riff ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUkrDiSWQxs)broke the silence, the singular sound repeated over and over, creating rhythm without a beat as he watched the black silhouette raise his hand in the air slowly, it went up inch by inch, as if the height of that hand could control the atmosphere.

 

Asami realized he _was_ controlling it, he was controlling the air and creating this friction, he was wrapping everyone around his finger before he gave them what they all wanted.

 

Asami included.

 

*****

 

 

Back in the other booth, both DJs were up from their seats, their breaths caught in their chests as they watched the hand creep higher above the black form of their friend.

They got caught in Akihito’s trap as the riff looped on itself, eyes glued to the silhouette that was glowing with silver rays behind it.

 

The volume amplified, and another riff began playing underneath the first one, growing in volume to merge with the other sound and adding an electric spark to the fickle air.

 

Still no bass, but a light cymbal noise then joined the cadence to add a soft beat to the surging noise that was growing in speed and volume, almost unstable in the way it sounded with no bass as a backbone.

 

The hand raised higher still.

 

*****

 

 

Asami was on his feet now, wondering how Akihito even had him needing for it all to be released, that feeling of unease increasing.

The higher the cadence went, the more aggravated Asami grew.

 

The volume of the simple noise was deafening now, pleading to be paired with bass as the all the tunes joined into one symphonic sound that was missing just that one thing.

 

It got louder, the hand went higher, the sound rose in pitch, faster, louder, higher….

 

And then, all hell broke loose.

 

The crime lords jaw dropped at the same time Akihito snapped his hand down, like a knife tearing the tense fabric of coherency and launching the people below him into a frenzy as a heavy beat finally dropped, the bass so thick, so violent, it rattled his glass on the table beside him, vibrating entire establishment.

 

 

 

*****

 

At the same time that hand whipped down, the two DJs broke into yells of approval on their private balcony over looking the stage.

 

Plumes of artificial smoke burst forth from the front lines of the stage, obscuring Akihito’s figure as flashes of lightning in the form of strobes lit the crowd in snap shots of time.

In respect to the electronic genius Akihito was giving them, both men let themselves go, jumping up and down in time with the rolling waves of the beat, hands in the air in salute to the bliss being delivered to them.

 

It may have been amazing to the patrons going mental on the dance floor, but to the DJs, it was exceptional, they could appreciate each tone, they way it all blended together to form an epic sound that pounded on all the senses.

 

It filled you, made you feel invincible, like you could do anything, but it only made you want to dance all night long, until you could no longer think, or stand, or do anything but be one with the others around you and the music.

 

Beer splashing out the tops of their bottles, Koga and Ben continued to dance without reservation, the tenacity in the club didn’t lessen at all. Koga knew his friend was still pissed over the past week’s events, and this angry sensation, sparks on the verge of lighting fire at any moment, reflected on that.

Good DJs had this ability to infect everyone with how they were feeling, happy, sad, angry, nostalgic, they could infuse the atmosphere, and soon everybody in the club would be sharing in their emotions, whether they knew it or not. The club would sell a lot of drinks tonight, fuel to keep up with the pace Midnight Kid was setting them all.

 

The heavy industrial house music Akihito went with in subsequent tracks after his opener were insane, feral and intimidating, Akihito was angry, and he also wasn’t giving in, the rolling bass and low undertones brought out his strength and resolve.

 

The black haired music maestro barked a laugh, drowned in the music as the next track came on, oh fuck yes, he hoped that salami bastard was watching. The lights dimmed once more, the glow intensifying with the rise in the song, never lighting up the front of Akihito’s figure.

The lone sound of the lyrics came over the massive speaker system:

 

_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Getting what I want, boy. Why does that make you so mad?_

******

_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for. Oh baby, here I am._

Asami was still standing, he couldn’t bring himself to sit down, he wasn’t even sure how long it’d been, frozen in place. The ice in his whiskey tumbler had long since melted, the expensive whiskey ruined with the dilution of water.

 

Not that he was drinking it anyway, he was too busy staring, fixated on the figure, who not once after the initial song, had acknowledged the crowd or anything else except his equipment. Akihito was in so deep in his own mind, that he was on autopilot.

 

The crowd drunk it all up, soaking it in like a sponge, taking every sinister tone the DJ was plaguing them with.

 

Angry, heated, riled, those were all words to describe the mood in his club right now, roiling off Akihito in waves as the lights clashed about him, smoke snaking his limbs as he moved gracefully over his lap top, that hand raised to press one cup of the headphone to his head.

 

_So good to be bad._

The menacing ensemble erupted after the lyrics, heaving the patrons into a violent mass of dancing, the club smelt like rage, sweat and sex as radiances washed over the damp hordes, not sure if it was a fight that would break out at any moment, or an orgy.

 

_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Getting what I want, boy. Why does that make you so mad?_

 

So, Akihito knew he was here, and he wanted Asami to know that he knew, the attitude radiating from the stage told him everything. The club owner knew Akihito always used to think of him when composing sets and songs, some of the lyrics were too uncanny for him not too. Just like now.

 

_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for. Oh baby, here I am._

At the same time though, the DJ was different, as the track changed into a strong thrum of house music, it almost felt as if Akihito didn’t give two shits if Asami was here or not.

As if he didn’t give a shit about anything but the music. This Midnight Kid was fresh, crazed, enigmatic and extremely, extremely talented.

 

The realization dawned on him, Akihito wasn’t thinking about him, he’d just dropped all his inhibitions, and he was using music to vent his ire and show the world what he was truly capable of. Complete and utter domination of people’s emotions and state of mind while they were within his domain.

 

The display of power and monopolization incited uncertainty in the crime lord, Akihito was incredible, and he was doing fine, better in fact, if tonight’s performance was anything to go by, without him. This gig was on a whole new level to anything he’d seen before.

 

 

*****

 

 

3:30am, the last song of the night for Akihito, and the two DJs were still going crazy on their private balcony, all they needed was sound to keep them going. Cheeks and legs were hurting, from smiling and jumping for the entirety of the night.

 

Both of them were shouting with what voice they had left, Koga with extra glee, the lyrics of one of their favorites songs they used to all chant in summer 4 years ago.

Koga beamed, feral and mischievous at Akihito’s choice for his closing track, it was like a reunion for the three DJs, the lyrics didn’t mean much except for the fact they were fucking awesome to shout at the top of your lungs in the middle of the street at midnight when you’d had too much to drink, like they used to every weekend they spent together.

Too Asami though, it would be a kick in the teeth, and for that he sung as loud as he could. What a perfect fucking coincidence. He didn’t care what anyone said, when it came to cheekiness, Akihito was way worse than him.

 

_She wants to touch me, whoa-oh, she wants to love me, whoa-oh,_

_She'll never leave me, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh!_

******

 

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._

There was no mistaking it now, Akihito was playing with him in the form of antagonizing lyrics. It was working, his buttons were being pushed, the longer the song played, and the more the iridescent lights swirled about the primal figure on the back lit stage, the more he bothered became.

 

_She wants to touch me, whoa-oh, she wants to love me, whoa-oh,_

_She'll never leave me, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh!_

 

The song wasn’t even finished before he turned and walked out the door behind him, Suoh opening it quickly as his boss caught them all off guard in his swift turn, on his way to Akihito’s back stage lounge, before the door shut, the lyrics took another jab at him.

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._

 

Asami may have been out of line with his comment on the DJ not flattering himself, but, if that was over the line, then this was way passed it.

 

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Asami stalked through the halls, his long purpose filled strides full with the intention of putting Akihito in his place once he finally reached back stage.

 

People down the halls, which led to the VIP balconies and sitting areas all cleared the way as the malicious air around the well known club owner was enough to give him an unimpeded walk all the way to the quiet corridors of the staff only section of the building.

 

Nearing the rooms directly backstage, he passed his men posted on each corner of a corridor, nights Akihito performed were always kept on a tight watch, it wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to sneak back stage to get a glimpse of the blonde.

 

There was a limited amount of people that Asami allowed beyond this point, and unfortunately the yelling and hooting he heard as he neared the last bend to Akihito’s door told him that someone who was allowed was already here before him.

 

The show was done; Asami quelled his annoyance for now and rounded the corner to see four young men going crazy in the hall, well, three young men. Sudou was doing his best to get them moving into the back stage lounge so the men could do a security check before they could leave.

 

He was failing miserably.

 

“Holy fucking shit balls, Akihito! That opener, was that what you wouldn’t show me all week?” the question was rhetorical as Koga, clearly sweaty and wet from dancing of his own, pulled Akihito into a brotherly embrace with a manic glean in his eyes.

Even through his irritation, Asami could appreciate the site before him, two sweat slicked DJs - it would be false to say that Koga wasn’t attractive - and Akihito, who now had an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, visible with his hood pulled back.

As Koga let go, Asami saw Akihito’s fully, his zip up vest undone all the way and exposing his shimmering body from waist to neck. The lighting tonight had been different, so it was the first time Asami truly got to see anything other than a black silhouette, and what a view.

 

A view that was interrupted by another voice that Asami heard for the first time only recently, “Fuck, that was rad, Akihito. I didn’t want it to end!” a similarly damp, sweaty Ben Austin was shaking a now laughing Akihito by the shoulders in earnest, “lets keep it going at Koga’s like we used to!” his Japanese was accented heavily, but the way he bounced on the balls of his feet and beamed at Akihito got the message of his excitement across more than enough.

“Haha, alright.” Akihito smiled the affirmative, “I’ll text arou-”

“Already done it!” Koga put in, the smile on the three DJs’ faces was blinding as they all thrummed in elation, much too distracted to notice the arrival of Asami and his two men.

 

Another thing was happening that Asami hadn’t seen before, the way Akihito interacted with other DJs without knowing Asami was watching.

 

They were like peas in a pod, vibrating with charismatic intensity as they talked about certain parts of a song, or jostling each other at a joke and laughing as one. Not once had Akihito ever been like that with him, the moment was short lived though, as Akihito announced he was going to get changed so they could go back to Koga’s quickly, leaving the two DJs and Sudou in the hall.

 

“Asami sama.” Sudou was the first to notice, his greeting snapping everyone’s attention to him as the crime lord stopped in front of the three.

“Woah, Salami! Didn’t see you there.” Koga, who’d obviously had a little too much to drink, let the alcohol fuel his smart mouth even more. “What’s the matter, your prisoner escape his ball and chain?”

It served to divert Asami’s irritation from the blonde DJ to the black haired one, however. Koga always grated on him.

 

“Hey, Koga.” Ben shot in, “isn’t that the guy you said hello to earlier?”

Behind Asami, Kirishima and Suoh cringed at ‘the guy’ spoken so casually about their boss. Troublesome fucking DJs!

 

Asami stepped forward at this, holding his hand out in a business like manner, cold and detached so that he wouldn’t grit his teeth in front of the person who touched Akihito so freely, and introduced himself to save Koga the trouble, since it was so hard for him apparently.

 

“Asami Ryuichi, I own this club and many others in Tokyo.”

Ben flashed a genuine smile at this, displaying perfectly straight, white teeth, he laughed as he shook Asami’s hand in a firm grip, “So Koga was just being a sarcastic bastard when he said no one, should have figured.” Koga pouted at this, but Ben kept on, “I’ve heard your name, I think I have you down for the inv- mmmph!”

Koga’s hand promptly smothered Ben’s mouth with an audible slap, “Haha, sorry. This guy tends to ramble a little.” Asami didn’t miss the glare Koga shot in Ben’s direction before he let the DJ breathe again.

 

Well, that was interesting.

 

The brown haired DJ seemed to catch on to whatever Koga was saying, and scratched the back of his head bashfully, “My bad! So… Takeo doesn’t own this place anymore? Shame, he was a good dude, he could party like the- OH! I know!”  
“Ben, no!” Koga tried to interrupt, but it was too late, in his excitement over his idea, Ben ploughed right over top of Koga’s frantic words.

“We always had friends and club owners around for drinks after a gig when I was here last, you should come back to Koga’s with the rest of us!”

Koga huffed, shaking his head all the while.

Sudou gaped for a few seconds at the obliviousness of what Ben had just done, before snapping his mouth shut and checking his phone for security updates to hide his surprise.

 

Kirishima sighed; exasperated, knowing the night wasn’t even close to being over, and Suoh just grunted, it made no difference to him.

 

“Oh?” Asami quirked a sculpted brow as he learnt something new; so the three of them were that close, before he smirked in Koga’s direction “I’ll have Kirishima take everyone in the limo.”

 

Koga was already one step ahead however, smirking right back at the club owner, “Ah, I think I’ve had too much to drink, how about one of your men here drives me back in the Chrysler, I don’t want to leave it behind.” He fished the keys from his pocket, throwing them to Kirishima who gave another sigh, “Why don’t you come with me, Asami, we haven’t had a chat in a while. Lets catch up!”

Koga was already walking down the hall with a victorious spring in his step, giving Asami and Kirishima no choice but to follow, the scheming little brat.

“I’ll see you back at the apartment guys, Sudou, tell Akihito I’ve got it under control.” Everyone but Ben knew exactly what he was talking about with his latter statement.

 

 

*****

 

 

That was how Asami found himself pulling out of the parking bay outside ageha, with Kirishima driving Koga’s new Chrysler, with said DJ and Asami sitting in the back.

“Ah, it’s nice to be a passenger in my own car.” Koga sunk into the plush leather, breaking the silence.

“Didn’t peg you for the party type.” Koga said blandly after a while, there he was no trace of alcohol in his words now as he looked out the car window at the passing streets and Tokyo lights.

It was relatively quiet on the roads at nearly 4am. A ridiculous time to start a party, but Tokyo never slept, and neither did DJs it seemed.

“It would be rude of me to turn down an invitation from someone such as Ben Austin.” Asami drawled around the fresh-lit cigarette in his mouth.

His words earned a sarcastic snort from Koga, who turned to look at him now with a sardonic expression, “You’re Asami fucking Ryuichi, you and I both know you can do whatever the fuck you want and no one will say jack shit.”

“How are you not dead yet?” Asami questioned.

“Because if anything ever happens to me, Akihito will know it was you and he would never talk to you again.” He said it offhandedly, a truth that was so obvious it didn’t need talking about any further.

“….. You’re smarter than you look Koga, I will give you that.”

“Nah, I just tell it how I see it.” Koga flat toned back, though he was hinting at something else, Asami could tell.

“What else do you see then, mm?” he humored the fearless DJ.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You and I both know you were going to tear into Akihito the moment you saw him. Don’t go giving him any shit when we get to mine, because he doesn’t fucking deserve it.” Koga’s voice when from cold and even, to hot and menacing in the space of a few sentences, a vibe that Asami found familiar. That same prickly attitude that Akihito had whenever it came to protecting his friends or family.

“I beg to differ, Koga.” Asami said dryly.

“What? So Akihito plays one little song and that’s a reason to assert yourself over his ass? Never mind the fact that after all the shit _you_ have put him through over the years, you still belittled your relationship to his face.”

Asami felt the growl rising in his chest at being challenged, “Careful where you tread, Koga.”

The young man barked a humorless laugh, “Oh take a chill pill, seriously, someone has to say it. How many newspapers and articles have you been with pretty models and actresses while you’ve been with Akihito huh?”

“That is beside the point.” Asami drawled.

“No, it is the entire fucking point. Akihito is in _one_ , and you flip your lid. Not jealous? That secret room bullshit? You might as well have punched him in the face or kicked him to the curb.”

 

The car stopped at a set of lights, where there was a shut news stand on the corner, looking at the small shop, Koga went on with his rant, “You have no idea how fuming he is whenever you’re on the front page with some chick, he is so fucking insecure still. Sure, you guys might have something physical, but I seriously believe he thinks you guys have no connection on an intellectual level. Your reaction to him being in the paper with Shuu pretty much proved it to him.”

 

Abruptly, Koga crossed his arms over his chest with an irritated breath, “Can’t believe I’m playing relationship counselor for Asami fucking Ryuichi. I might be smarter than I look, but you guys are both stupid. A week and neither of you have spoken to each other, for fucks sake.”

The car fell into silence as the light turned green and began moving, Koga with a scowl on his face and Asami mulling over what he’d been told. The intellectual connection comment hit a nerve, especially coupled with the images of Akihito laughing and joking with his friends in the hall at ageha.

“You know what?” the DJ burst out, “That’s not even the worst part, the worst is that like he is loyal to us, he is loyal to you as well, and you don’t even know it. That’s what cut him the most.”

Asami opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t conjure a response, so he closed it promptly, and pursed his lips together around his nicotine hit. Someone had managed to put him on the back foot, and it was Akihito’s cheeky DJ friend of all people, not Feilong, or Mikhail, but a twenty something DJ who didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Then Koga pushed him back even further.

 

“Would you honestly call Akihito your friend, Asami?”

Koga was looking at him intently now, and in the driver’s seat Kirishima was looking at his boss in the rear view mirror, this was a question that had never been asked before.

He remembered telling Akihito once that he only had enemies and subordinates, and that he didn’t need friends.

“….”

“That’s what I thought.” The music maker intoned when Asami didn’t answer soon enough. “Ugh, why can’t he just go back out with Ben, those two were good together, friends. But no, of course Akihito would pick his polar opposite and make his life difficult. Tsk. He’s an idiot.”

“What did you say?” his body tensed in the leather seat, and Kirishima flinched in the front, he’d been given orders to find out Akihito’s history with Ben, but Koga beat him to it in telling Asami.

“What? Oh, yeah. You didn’t know about that? For a few months when Ben stayed with me four years ago, it was pretty serious too, until Ben went back to the USA to chase his dream of making it big, they left things a bit open back then.”

“And now Ben wants to pick up where they left off.” Asami stated dangerously.

Koga held up his hands and barked a nervous laugh, “I’m pretty sure Ben is keen as all hell, he follows Akihito around like a puppy, but Akihito’s made it pretty clear it’s not gonna happen. So you don’t need to worry.” Koga sounded startlingly confident in his assumption, Asami wasn’t convinced.

“I’m serious for once. Ben is the complete opposite of you in everyway. He probably couldn’t even bring himself to kill a fucking fly. If Akihito told him no, Ben would listen, he’d _never_ push Akihito into anything he didn’t want. Which couldn’t be said about you. He’s a fucking awesome dude who puts everyone before himself, and he respects Akihito, he cherishes his friendship, which is all that Akihito fucking wants from _you_ instead.” The latter was accompanied by a disgusted snort; their dislike for each other was mutual.

 

“Does he tell you all this?” Asami asked finally, still not persuaded.

 

“Some, it doesn’t take his moping or cursing when shit happens to put two and two together, though he hasn’t for ages until this past week. Makes me wonder what he did when none of us knew about you and him. You know, there was a long time when we would hardly hear a peep from him for months, because he didn’t want to drag his friends into your mess again.”

There was open concern in Koga’s eyes now as he remembered all the times he’d tried to get through to Akihito, and failed.

The crime boss kept quiet, hoping to hear more things he hadn’t known, Akihito still kept a lot from him after all.

That word ‘friend’ nagged at him.

“There will be some people at mine who will surprise you, so don’t get all scary on everyone, just be the club owner for the night.”

Asami finally turned to the person sitting next to him, “People who know who Akihito is?” he didn’t like that thought.

The DJ shrugged, “You’d be surprised how many people know. People who’ve known him for much longer than you have. You’re not the only person who has his back, you know.”

“Clearly.” Asami deadpanned, if the way Koga was talking was any indication. It really was a wonder that he hadn’t shot him yet, but Koga’s earlier statement was spot on, if he harmed any of Akihito’s friends, it would be over. Not in the way Akihito struggled when he was being stubborn, or reluctant, no, Akihito would actually despise him; the act would turn into something real.

Koga was much more manipulative than anyone gave him credit for. Asami might have even appreciated his character if it weren’t for the fact he was so close to Akihito.

 

Beside him, said DJ broke into nervous laughter and clenched his fist to the area above his heart, “Oh fuck, I wonder how many lives I just used up getting that all out. Haha.”

So not fearless then - just someone whose concern for his friend outweighed his trepidation.

No wonder Akihito and Koga were often mistaken as brothers.

The car went back to silence for a few more minutes, until it seemed Koga couldn’t take the quiet any longer, “What’d you think of his set tonight then? Bet that’s something you haven’t seen before.” He piped up, visibly excited over the question.

Now this was something Asami actually wanted to talk about, Akihito tonight had been on an entirely new level.

“He was spectacular, actually.”

“You think so?” Koga asked insistently.

“I do.”

The DJ threw himself back in his seat, a pleased smile on his face, “so even you know when he’s awesome. That’s something at least. He used to play like that every time he went on, that’s how he got so massive in the first place.” Koga was looking out into nothing as he recalled memories Asami didn’t know about, a light in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“Fuck, it used to get seriously wild. Even when a gig was over we’d find somewhere to keep it going. I think people missed him a lot. I think he missed it a lot. But he worries about what you think so much that he’s different now. You guys both need to cut each other some goddam slack.”

“I don’t need advice from you, Koga.” Asami replied, his tone flat and uncaring.

“Well what were you gonna do then? Just not talk to him until he felt like it was all his fault? That’s a bit shit, even for you.” The young man deadpanned right back at him. “Just… argh, I can’t even _believe_ I am trying to help you. Just try would you? I’m not sayin’ you gotta get all buddy buddy with his friends, like our music or laugh with us, but fuck man, just try coming down to his level a bit so he’s not constantly panicking about what he can wear, or whether he can dance at a club. Just try it tonight without him knowing, be normal and just watch, you will see how happy he is, and it will mean so fucking much to him.” Koga was pleading on Akihito’s behalf now, that much was obvious. The car pulled into the underground complex of Koga’s apartment; and Kirishima parked the car next to all Koga’s other numerous vehicles in a space reserved for him.

“Hnnn.” Was all Asami said in a non-committal tone. He would see how he felt when he saw Akihito again.

“I’ll take that as an ok.” Koga said cautiously as they strode through the underground car park, towards the lift.

They were the first ones back at Koga’s apartment, it was a nice living space, a lot more open, which would allow for better entertainment value, Asami gauged.

His secretary stood around awkwardly, not used to being in such a casual environment as Koga handed them each a beer, Asami just slunk down on the low lying couch, looking at masses of paper work on the coffee table. There were three copies of each document, applications for a business and a liquor license, Asami noted, before Koga saw what he was looking at and scooped them off the table.

“Haha, excuse the mess. I don’t have a secretary of my own, you see.”

As Koga left to put the documents somewhere private no doubt, there was a commotion down the hall at the front door as people starting arriving, unending laughter, hoots, jokes, mockery and boyish taunts.

 

Obviously whoever had been invited was here, it sounded like a few. Asami sat back, observant, nothing more, nothing less and held the bottle to his lips as people rounded the corner into the open area.

 

Akihito’s three friends didn’t seem surprised to see him, Kou, Takato and Yoshida who Asami didn’t hear much about, but the rest, Koga was right; he was surprised.

Akihito followed his friends in with Sudou and Ben, but then Takeo Nijima; the previous owner of ageha, Takafumi Shinra; a man that owned numerous clubs throughout Tokyo, younger than Asami by far and still a party boy in his own right, and a few more people that Asami dealt with in business walked in too, all younger than Asami and known for their like of a good time of course, and all people that would know about his relationship with Akihito through the boundaries Asami had set on everyone. Suoh followed them all in, his normal stoic expression registering confusion at seeing these people here as well.

Naturally, they all looked extremely startled to see him sitting on the couch. It was a good response, Asami enjoyed it immensely, but as the tension rose; he saw exactly what Koga meant.

Akihito shut down, the natural smile he wore was wiped clean off his face. That was a response Asami didn’t particularly enjoy, they’d never been in a situation like this.

Asami made his choice, it was surprisingly easy after seeing Akihito’s reaction. He let tonight’s lyrical infraction slide until it could be dealt with later.

He raised his bottle in their direction, “Gentlemen.” He drawled. Tension left the air, he saw Akihito’s frame relax, and everyone took that as a cue to grab themselves a drink from the fridge, sit down, and start the night anew as they all started getting acquainted in a new setting.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami was content to sit and observe as drinks were consumed and pleasantries exchanged despite the time of night it was, it looked as if none of them had any intention of going home anytime soon, so he settled in for an all nighter as well, with Suoh and Kirishima on the couch either side of him.

 

Ben fussed over a lap top on the coffee table as he knelt on the floor, picking songs and making a play list, Koga caught up with Takeo – the previous owner of ageha – and the few other club owners and people from the music scene that’d come with him.

 

Akihito’s other friends blended in with it all, including Sudou, and Asami noticed how it was all completely natural, as if this scene had played out time and time again, everyone seemed at ease, laughing and drinking, if not for one person.

 

Akihito leant against the island bench with his beer in hand, clearly weary of him as he pretended to laugh with the others. His eyes would dart back to Asami every few moments before he’d join in conversation with his friends again.

 

Asami could see him about to say something, do something, and then he’d take one look in his direction and his mouth would snap shut, or he’d promptly lean back against the bench and just watch instead. That was not the Akihito he knew, the Akihito he knew was impulsive and prone to speaking without thinking first.

 

Koga was completely and utterly right, Asami’s very presence had Akihito on edge, as if he were afraid Asami might react badly to something and snap like he had with the newspaper incident that started this mess. In the past, he might have done, he cringed inwardly as he admitted it to himself.

 

For that reason alone, Asami would stay his hand tonight and forget about tonight events. He needed Akihito to know he was more reliable than that, at least. The entire conversation with Koga in the car rang in his ears.

 

“Oi, Akihito!” said person’s voice rang in his ears again as Koga barked from his cushion on the floor in front of others on the couch.

 

“Hah? What?” Akihito startled against the bench, he’d been looking at Asami for a while now with an utterly confused expression on his face. Asami knew that face, the one where he had no idea where he stood, the face where he thought Asami was just playing. He thought of the words Akihito yelled at him before the condo door slammed shut a week ago. _‘You went right back to being the bastard that I hate.’_

 

Back then, he’d always confused Akihito in the worst ways possible, he knew and had never chosen to do anything about it, because it was always something he’d wanted Akihito to realize on his own, so that the photographer could come to terms with his own feelings as well, then maybe it wouldn’t have been so hard for him to deny Asami’s feelings too. It’d taken a long time, but Asami was patient, and in the end he thought they’d finally got there.

 

Maybe not. There was a little bit missing, Asami knew now, and Koga had brought it to light. Friendship. It wasn’t something Asami ever thought about, because it wasn’t something he ever needed. He needed Akihito though, so he would confuse Akihito in all the right ways this time, and try exactly as Koga said.   
That in itself, told Asami just how much power Akihito had over him still, because he was taking relationship advice from an obnoxious DJ who was much too close to Akihito than what he cared for, he could almost laugh, but now wasn’t the place.

 

So looking right back at Akihito, he raised his own bottle to his lips in nonchalance, as if he was just another person at their after gig gathering, and the bewilderment on Akihito’s face only grew. At least Asami had some form of entertainment still.

 

“Stop being a loner over there and spacing out and shit, come sit down, Ben and I want to see that song from earlier!” Koga’s laugh broke their silent conversation, as Ben patted the floor in between the pair with a goofy grin. Seriously, they really were all alike.

 

Akihito glanced one more time in his direction, as if seeking permission, and that one really struck a chord, had he weighed Akihito down that much? He shrugged his shoulders, as if saying _what are you looking at me for?_

The DJ scratched his head wryly before swirling his near empty bottle in his other hand, he sloshed the liquid round and round the bottom of the bottle as he spoke. “Ah, yeah I’ll just get another drink. Anyone else need one?” he called to the room.

 

A chorus of yeah’s or nah’s came in answer, Asami needed a drink too, so he got up to help as Akihito went to the double door fridge in the kitchen and took an armful of cold beers out.

 

Partly hidden from view from those sitting in the lounge by the large fridge door, he stood next to Akihito and took out a drink for himself, and his two men.   
He saw Akihito’s jaw clench at their proximity, and noticed how the blonde made an effort not to look in his direction now that they were this close.

 

“Akihito.” Asami breathed, he near sighed it in fact, because it’d been too long since he’d talked to that very person, and the way Akihito’s name rolled off his tongue was always satisfying.

 

“Don’t.” was the reply he got through gritted teeth. Akihito’s jaw was trembling, and maybe the glow from the fridge was high lighting the moisture in those hazel eyes that refused to look at him. He didn’t know.   
But it was perhaps the most hurt he’d ever seen Akihito, apart from the look of anguish shot at him before the door slammed in his face a week ago. “Whatever you’re going to do, just…. Not in front of my friends... Please.”

 

Akihito was still refusing to look at him, and out of everything; that was one of the things Asami disliked the most. Akihito needed to look at him, to glare at him or challenge him like he always did, show Asami his spirit and his fight, looking away meant it was a lot worse than Asami thought.

 

“I’m not going to do anything.” He murmured.

 

Akihito kept looking into the fridge at nothing in particular, he had all he needed now after all, so he stood there, his mouth opening and then closing as he tried and failed to say something back.

 

Gently, so to not wind the already uptight DJ even further, he touched Akihito’s elbow reassuringly, just enough for it to be felt.

 

“Your fingers are fucking cold!” Akihito hissed in a whisper as the fingers that’d previously been holding Asami’s beer touched the bare skin of his arm.

 

That was a little more the spicy hellion he knew, Asami chuckled. “I’m not going to do anything. Trust me, Akihito.”

 

_This_ time those wide hazel eyes did turn to look at him with a face cocked to the side and one brow raised as if Akihito thought he was hearing things.

 

“Trust me.” Asami repeated under his breath. It was amazing how seeing that genuine discomfort from Akihito wiped the slate clean, sucked all past grievances dry and made Asami want to sort things out the proper way. Really, Akihito did terrible things to his character and the blonde had no idea. Probably better off that he didn’t, anyway.

 

Before he could get a reply though, that obnoxious DJ Koga opened his mouth and piped up, breaking their moment hidden behind the fridge door. “Hey! I don’t know what shady deals you two are cocking up over there, but hurry up with my fucking beer!”

 

“Mine too, I’m gonna die of thirst, Akihitooo!” Ben chorused in agreement.

 

Asami growled at them both under his breath “Fucking DJs”, to which Akihito laughed, and his shoulders loosened a little as some of the tension drained and broke their stalemate.

 

“I was the one who worked tonight.” Akihito retorted as the fridge door shut, “You should be getting _me_ a drink.”

 

“You offered, you numb nuts.” Koga deadpanned as he took the offered beer anyway, and cracked it open with a practiced flick of his wrist.

 

Akihito sat down on the floor between the other two DJs with an abashed look on his face, “Because your hospitality is shit!”

 

“You fucking live here most of the time, get your own shit. Plus, I am your senpai remember, do what I say.” Oozing sarcastic superiority, Koga puffed out his chest with pride.

 

“A really shitty senpai.” Akihito, Kou, Takato and Yoshida all flat lined in unison, like they’d had this conversation before.

 

They must have, because Koga put on an offended pout, while everyone in the room cracked up laughing, hooting and jeering at the crest fallen DJ who it turned out was rather easy to make fun of.

 

“Whatever, I was only your senpai for one year before I left school and left you noobs to fend for yourselves anyway.” The black haired DJ tried to play it cool, and took a casual sip of his beer. “And you still hung around me like a bad smell, Akihito!” he quipped at the end with a jab of his finger.

 

“Did not! You were the one who dragged an under aged kid to all the fucking clubs in Tokyo!” Came the retort from Akihito, who slammed his beer down on the coffee table in indignation, Asami apparently forgotten as he continued to bicker with his best friend.

 

“Yeah, and look where that got you huh, you’d be nothin’ if it weren’t for me. Thank you, Koga senpai, you’re the greatest, Koga senpai.” He snarked mockingly.

 

“Oh, thank you, Koga Tanihara senpai!” Akihito wailed with his hands in the air in feigned salvation, a feral smile on his face as he finally seemed to give in to the presence of his friends and relax.

 

“Oho! What the fuck did you just call me?!” the black haired DJ looked akin to a rooster that’d had its feathers unscrupulously ruffled at the call of his first name.

 

“You wanna go?” Akihito puffed out his chest as well, “Tanihara _kun_.” He drawled that name so condescendingly it made Asami proud, and prod Koga pointedly in the forehead with his index finger.

 

“Takaba Akihito, I swear to god, you know I hate my first name. I will fuckin’ take you out with the trash.” The smile at the corner of Koga’s eyes gave his seriousness away, and Asami was beginning to understand why he used to come to see Akihito in their hotel room while they were overseas after gigs. This was their tradition, and he was happy to have it back. By the looks of it, they all were.

 

“Just try me. No homo, though.” Akihito stated, his own smile cracking his features, until the both of them gave up the act and it was all a mass of flying arms with noogies and play fighting.

 

“Ah, I’ve missed this so much!” Ben broke in, glomping down over the two of them and sweeping up the smaller bodies in his arms to end up in a pile of limbs on the floor.   
That’s when Akihito’s uneasy face showed itself again as he squirmed in the DJ sandwich, his eyes snapped to Asami as the other two laughed, and when the blonde saw inaction from him, only then did Akihito relax again.

 

“Besides.” Hazel eyes blazed stubbornly as Akihito managed to push them away and cross his arms in defiance, “I’m perfectly happy being nothing anyway, fuck you very much.”

 

“Not if tonight’s set was anything to go by.” Ben and Koga both shot back in unison.

 

Takeo Nijima leaned forward from the couch then with a feral grin, and ruffled Akihito’s hair rather forcefully,  “I’d say, thought you’d been tamed lately eh, didn’t know you still had it in ya! I still remember this scrawny little blonde bringing down the roof years ago.” The previous owner of ageha looked at Asami then, and gave him a knowing wink.

 

Akihito sputtered and lost all his stubborn ferocity, blushing up to his ears at the praise, and obviously at the notion of being tamed, because he could see Asami smirk at him from across the table.   
Suoh and Kirishima both even grunted a laugh at that, those two couldn’t tame Akihito if they tried, and they had indeed tried, so of course the very mention of Takaba Akihito being tamed would amuse them.

 

“Takeo san, I’m not a kid anymore, but…” Akihito smiled fiendishly back at Asami with a little of the fire he remembered before continuing, “there _is_ plenty more where that came from.” he flipped open his laptop which Sudou had just passed over.   
The model/manager then seated himself on the floor too, at the head of the long table and stretched his long legs out in front of him with a sigh.  
Even Sudou Shuu of all people was friends with everyone in the room, completely himself and at ease with his shoes kicked off, his jacket thrown over the couch somewhere and his sleeves rolled up, they did spend a lot of time together, after all.

Was this all Akihito really wanted from him too, as Koga said in the car?

 

The room went quiet as Koga plugged the auxiliary cord from the massive sound system into Akihito’s laptop, and all three DJs stared at the one screen as the opening song Akihito had composed played out once again.

 

Asami knew what they were looking at, bars and graphs on the screen as the composition looped on itself, he’d watched Akihito make songs for hours once, watched him stuck in his own little world with his oversized headphones on, his glasses that Asami found he really had a thing for, and that ever present hand cupping one side those headphones.

 

Now, all three of them were in that world, all thoughtful faces as they mulled it over and listened with their skilled ears, and even though it wasn’t as loud as it was in ageha, the sinister vibe was still there as it built up, higher and higher the tension grew, and the grandeur as the beat dropped had them all cracking smiles like high school idiots, which Asami supposed they were.

 

They all pointed to bits on the screen, talking to each other about beats and rhythms at certain points, rewinding a section and listening to it again, only to smile like simpletons every single time, on and on it went.

 

“Oh my god, you guys! Would you please just let the song play out?! You do this every day after a gig and I just want to listen to one song properly for once.” Sudou cut in without a second thought, shoving Koga with his foot in emphasis. And Asami saw something rare, he saw Sudou Shuu laugh and smile genuinely, not the fake thing he put on for clients at Dracaena or Fuse, but the face you showed to friends and people closest to you.

 

“You love us really, or you wouldn’t be back.” Koga jibed back.

 

“Of course!” Sudou said proudly, “I’m Midnight Kid’s manager and number one fan.” He finished with a wink.

 

“Shuu.” Akihito put in then, not even bothering to look away from the screen as he clicked away on the mouse at something Ben was telling him about on screen, “You’re meant to say cos you’re our friend. Duh.” And Akihito was serious too, so matter of fact, as if saying grass was green or the sky was blue.

 

“Yeah, Shuu-chan, duh!” Koga repeated.

 

A dazed expression took over Sudou then, and he sat speechless before Akihito’s regular friends gave him a pat on the back from their seats on the floor or on the couch, saying he was always welcome, and to call any of them any time.

 

“You guys…” was all Sudou managed in thanks, before it fell into silence, and the song was allowed to play out as Sudou asked.

 

Asami knew that newspaper article had been so far off the mark now, and maybe because of his ‘possession issues’ to quote Akihito, he’d blown it a little out of the water, as he did with anything to do with Akihito.

 

Once it was finished, people broke off into groups of conversation, but Asami watched as Ben sat back on his hands and let out an impressed whistle, “Wow, you’re really something, Akihito. Koga said you gave it up for a while, and the thought of that physically pains me after hearing this.”

 

With an elbow that sent Ben sprawling, “D-don’t just say stuff like that, shit.” Akihito flushed, “You taught me a lot, it’s not just me.”

 

“Na uh, we all have our different styles, this is yours. I have nothing to do with it.” Ben smiled fondly as he sat back up and threw an arm around Akihito’s shoulder, “So, what’d you decide to call it then? Something like that has to have a name.”

 

It grated on all Asami’s instincts to let Akihito remain that close to someone else, and beside him he could feel Suoh’s and Kirishima’s bodies tense as they both looked on as well.

 

But there it was again, the Akihito he’d never seen before, talking to someone who he had things in common with, the passion in his eyes fervent and bright as Ben returned the conversation in kind, there was no romance in it at all, as Koga said, just friends who got along like the proverbial house on fire.

 

Akihito looked up to Ben though too, the adoration was clear, after all Ben was of the music world what Asami was to the underworld, and he was loathe to admit that maybe they were suited to each other. It certainly looked like it, another thing that damn Koga was right about. A foreign emotion curled in his gut, one that’d reared its head when he saw the picture of Sudou and Akihito in the paper.   
  
Jealousy. He quashed it as soon as it had come though, jealousy made men do stupid things.

 

Akihito thought for a few moments with a bite of his lip and a cocked head, until his face lit up, and determination graced his eyes with ambitious hazel energy.

 

The hairs on the back of Asami’s neck stood on end, like they did when something big was going to happen. His instincts never lied, and sure enough Akihito looked at him right in the eye as he voiced his answer.  
  
“I’ll call it Resurrection.”

 

Unbeknownst to them all, everyone had stopped to hear that answer, and the response from everyone could only be described as ecstatic chaos.   
  
From Koga especially, Akihito’s black haired counterpart stole the blonde from Ben’s hold with arms around his waist and an incredibly emotional smile on his face, because like Koga said, more than anything, people like them valued friendship. “Does that mean I have my best friend back proper, like the old days?” his words only proved it.

 

The hairs on his neck were still on end though, the moment was far from over, he could feel his heart beat in his ribcage as their gaze stayed locked, and Akihito was _asking_ him for an answer with his expression, solemn, and hopeful, as if saying _can you trust me too?_

 

Even now, Akihito was still thinking about him first, seeking out Asami’s approval as if he were afraid what the answer might be, vulnerable and insecure inside as he tried to put a brave face on and really find out where they stood, even though he was probably terrified of the answer.

 

It wasn’t Asami’s usual way of dealing with things, they’d hardly been in each others presence, in the same house, let alone spoken over the last week, but now was a good a time as any.

 

He gave Akihito a slight dip of his head, a lowering if you will, something he’d never done before, the one thing Akihito was bound to understand.

 

And he did. The answering grin he got was better than any smile Akihito had shown anyone else tonight, and it was all for him.

As long as that smile was only for him, he could deal with anything else, the closeness of Akihito and his friends, even the fact that one of them was someone that Akihito had previously been with, they could work on the rest.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Akihito sighed to his friend as the last of the rigidity drained from his body.

 

“Oh, thank fuck for that!” Koga laughed, because it was the answer he’d been waiting for as well.

 

 

*****

 

 

It was sometime later, 6am to be precise, some people had gone home, some had crashed out on the floor or in the spare rooms, and some were still up drinking, namely Akihito, Sudou and his two DJ friends, they’d been reminiscing all night, looking at the laptop and testing out new songs, laughing and generally just what you’d call ‘hanging out’.

 

Suoh and Kirishima had found a shogi set from somewhere, and were currently seated on the floor, in the middle of a shogi war, with Sudou as the witness.   
Those two could go for hours at shogi, and surprisingly most of the time it was Suoh that came out on top, much to Kirishima’s frustration, it was always amusing to watch, especially when Asami threw a pay rise in the works.

 

Koga was at this point and time, sprawled next to him on the couch, slurring drunkenly about the ridiculous things he and Akihito used to get up to in high school.

 

“Hey, hey, Salami!” came the slur.

 

“Yes, Tanihara-kun.” He smirked back, he had ammunition to use against the DJ now, and Koga’s disgusted face delighted him to no end, from across the room he heard Akihito laugh as he saw the exchange. His body warmed at the sound.

 

“Don’t call me that. Oi. I’m being seriousss. Look at him, look at how happy he ish. You did that!” Koga had the nerve to lean against him then, as if they were old chums.

 

He looked regardless, to find Akihito still seated next to Ben, where they’d been making new songs all night, sharing a pair of headphones and smiling like dolts whenever they came up with something they liked.

 

At first it’d irked him to watch, but then Akihito would look up, his eyes would search the room for Asami, and he’d get that smile or a silently mouthed ‘thank you’, and it was all the reminder he needed.

 

“Thank you, Asami san.” Koga said then, with no hint of drunken lilt.

 

Asami said nothing out loud, but in his head he was thinking that perhaps he was the one who should be doing the thanking, he excused himself for a long over due cigarette instead, and stepped out onto the balcony by himself.

 

He wasn’t expecting it to remain that way, but as he turned to see who was opening the sliding door behind him, the sight of Ben Austin stepping through the door with a serious expression was the last thing he would have thought to see.

 

“So.” The American began as he placed his hands on the rail and looked over the city, “You and Akihito huh?”

 

“You picked up on it then?” Asami queried though a puff of smoke.

 

“Ha, it’s pretty hard to miss. He’s been off all week, not the same Akihito I knew, but you show up and he smiles like that. You guys have a fight last week or something?” Ben continued looking out over the city as he asked.

 

“You could say that.” It was much more than a simple fight, in truth.

 

“No offense, but you’re not his type.”

 

“I know.” Asami admitted. He’d seen evidence enough of that tonight, it changed nothing however.

 

“I am his type.” Ben stated.

 

“I know.” Asami admitted again.

 

“I don’t know what you guys have been through, to make him change so much, but if you slip up again, I will take him off your hands faster than you can blink, and he would probably come with me too.” Still they both looked at the Tokyo city lights. The sun would be up soon.

 

“He probably would, but I would never let that happen.” Some of his possessive intent must have shone through in his tone, Ben looked at him, his face wry.

 

“So you’re that kind of guy then. You wouldn’t let him go even if he wanted to.”

 

“No, I’d simply make it so that he’d never want to leave. There’s a difference.” He met Ben’s gaze with all the resolve he could muster, and impressively enough the DJ held his own without flinching.

 

“Um… What are you guys talking about?” in the midst of their conversation, Akihito had quietly opened the door enough to poke his head through, and was now looking back and forth between them with concern.

 

“Nothing important.” Ben stepped from the rail and winked, “I was just tellin ya boyfriend here how I’d love to sweep you off your feet and take you away with me.” He gave Akihito a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek as he pushed his way back inside, leaving a stupefied Akihito alone with Asami on the balcony.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You have a bad habit of making rich, powerful men fall at your feet, Akihito.” Asami drawled to him on the balcony, the amber glow of his Dunhill flared as he took a puff, and the smoke drifted lazily off into the night.

 

Akihito couldn’t quite comprehend though. “Huh? What’re you talking about?”

 

“You still don’t get it?”

 

“Get what?” he asked with a suspicious cock of his head. This was not what he was expecting Asami to say, then again this entire night was unexpected. He didn’t even know where to start with that train of thought.

 

Asami sighed, almost wistful until he threw his cigarette down on the concrete platform and crushed it with the sole of his expensive Italian loafer, Akihito heard the hiss as the ember died, it was loud in the quietness of their mute conversation. “Never mind.”

 

“O-okay…” Akihito felt his heart rate pick up as nerves started to fray, it was always easy to think about what he was going to say to Asami, but _actually_ saying them to him was an entirely different matter.

 

He really needed to be honest, and that was easy when he was drunk, or mad, or both of those things, but tonight he’d gone easy on the drink, and tried to keep his head clear. All for this conversation. Maybe getting a little bit tipsy would have helped…

 

Honesty when he was exhausted from a gig, and facing Asami who seemed too calm, was an extremely hard thing. Especially when it came to feelings, which is something they never _talked_ about, they yelled about it, they touched and kissed about it, but talking? No. For them, talking and feelings didn’t fit in the same universe.

 

“Asa-

 

“Akihito.” Asami cut in just as he’d gathered enough courage. “I’m willing to stretch my patience for you, for us, but you need to understand there are some things I _can’t_ tolerate.”

Gold eyes that shone in the darkness looked at him fondly, not a look Akihito got to see very often, and though the words Asami spoke were flat and something cold he’d usually say, it was those eyes that changed the tone of it completely. Even if he had no idea what they really meant.

 

“Umm, could you please explain that a bit.” He mumbled, because he could use this courage to question Asami properly for once, instead of being left to second guess.

 

“I understand you have friends, you’re close with them, with people I know. But incidents like being in the paper I won’t stand for, I’m a patient man Akihito, but you also know me, more than you’d like to admit. And you know I’m also a possessive person by nature, and that paper stretched it too far. You should know that.” The way Asami spoke so smoothly and matter of fact like said he was still annoyed about it, Akihito was too, but for his own reasons.

 

“I know that! But your reaction, Asami…” oh, this was hard, he still remembered it, how distant Asami had grown then, like the strangers they used to be, and it _hurt_ to think about going back to that, like they had for the entire week. The only thing he could really do to articulate his feelings was scrunch his fingers in his hair, and breathe, because it had him near panicking. “What are we if you can still treat me like that, seriously, Asami. You told me not to flatter myself, for fucks sake.” Shit, it hurt even more saying it.

 

Asami’s feet entered his vision as the man stepped in close, and for the first time in a week he got to smell the familiar scent of cologne, and Asami’s masculinity. With a tender force, he felt a finger tip his head up to meet the man in the eye, who was frowning at him in concern, as if this was hurting him too.

 

“How is it that you want me to react, Akihito?” came the earnest question.

 

That was something he honestly didn’t have an answer for, so he could only sputter in response as Asami pressed onward.

 

“Did you want me to be jealous?”

 

“I… don’t know.” Akihito said uncertainly, all the while shifting on is feet as Asami still cupped his face.

 

“Did you want me to be frustrated?” Asami kept on pressing in almost a whisper as their faces drew closer.

 

“I don’t know.” he managed more clearly, though still confused about where this was going.

 

“Did you want me to wish it was me in that paper with you instead of Sudou? Me labeled as your lover, and not anyone else. Something impossible that we can never have, but you can have with someone else.” Asami almost growled, and now he was really confused.

 

“….” He couldn’t manage to say anything this time.

 

“Because I was all of those things, Akihito.” Came the blunt admission, and those eyes blazed with frustration of their own as those sculpted brows that framed them pursed in another frown. A look of pure confliction if Akihito had ever seen it.

 

Was he really interpreting this right? Was Asami frustrated that it could never be them in that paper? It wasn’t something Akihito had ever thought Asami cared about.

But if so, him being labeled as someone else’s would have really hit a sore spot, and that was how Asami had snapped. He thought about Asami’s choice of words earlier; can’t tolerate _,_ was completely different to won’t tolerate.

Yeah, Akihito knew Asami was possessive, he joked about his ‘issues’ all the time, and that paper incident had been something Asami simply couldn’t handle in their relationship.. or whatever you’d call it.

 

It made him happy in a miserable sort of way, happy that Asami cared enough to be effected by it, but sad because now he realized too, that that’s why it pissed him off when it happened to him, he’d never been able to pin point why, but it was the exact reason – something he’d tried to tell himself over and over again wasn’t an issue, and he’d thought he’d convinced himself too. Obviously not.

 

Akihito didn’t want to think about it, because when he thought about it, he over analyzed it and twisted it until it was an anxious knot in his stomach that left him unsure about things Asami had made clear time and again.

 

“Why’d you ignore me all week then?” he managed to move on and grit out without letting too much uncertainty show. “And why can you be in the paper with people and not me?”

 

“For the same reason you did. We both could have done better there and you know it.” Asami stopped then, and Akihito thought he was going to ignore the rest of his question, until the crime boss seemed to make a decision in his head, and then spoke it out loud. “And… I’ll stop any photos of me with anyone else going to print. Good enough, hm?”

 

The trademark smirk he got was right there in front of him as Asami looked at Akihito’s astounded face.

 

“Wait, are you actually serious?” because woah, that was a big thing for Asami to change just for his sake.

 

“Do I ever joke, Akihito?” Asami deadpanned back to him, amused now.

 

“I guess you don’t.” Akihito mumbled, he shut his eyes to process it all as Asami pressed their foreheads together and let the moment drag on in a comfortable closeness that the pair rarely shared. That hadn’t been as hard as he thought it would, and he still couldn’t get around the fact that Asami felt the same irritation he had every time he was captioned to be with a ‘lover’ in the newspaper.

 

“Will you come home now?” Asami hummed as he dropped his hands from his face, and placed them on his hips instead. The gentle kneading of Asami’s thumbs on his hipbones helped him to unwind breath by breath.

 

Only a week and he’d missed it this much.

 

“Do you think… that you could crash here? With me? I’m sorry! I mean, um, I know that’s pushing it and all, but it’d mean a lot if you did. It’s just something we used to do.” The DJ couldn’t even begin to explain why this last thing was important to him, he knew Asami had made an effort tonight, and if he stuck it all the way through even after Akihito pushed it big time tonight, if he’d stayed here with him and his friends, it really would just bring his worlds together.

 

“Do you have your own room?” came the monotone question, and Akihito couldn’t hear any implications there at all.

 

“Ah, yes.”

 

“Is the bed comfortable?” the same tone again.

 

“I-I guess so.”

 

“Mm, I’ll tell Kirishima and Suoh they can go then.” Just like that, Asami straightened as he made his choice, as if the comfortableness of where he’d be sleeping was what determined his answer.

 

He stood there, stupefied on the balcony as Asami took it all in his stride one thing after another, and opened the sliding door to go back inside, the vision of Asami’s back going through the door, comfortable and at ease at his best friends house froze him there on that balcony at how lucky he really was.

 

But at the last moment, before he was left completely alone on the platform that overlooked the Tokyo skyline; Asami turned before both feet had passed the threshold back inside and with an outstretched hand.

 

“Are you coming?” he quizzed with a chuckle.

 

 

******

 

While Asami hadn’t planned on staying at Koga’s, the more he thought about it as he went back in to Kirishima and Suoh, the more he determined it was a good idea.

 

Firstly, the reaction as he told his two subordinates that they could go home, and that he’d see them on Monday, was extremely amusing. Suoh’s mouth actually dropped open, which was a reaction he hadn’t managed to get from his body guard for years, Kirishima on the other hand; opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as he tried to find words.

 

“I’m a big boy, Kirsihima, Suoh.” He teased them both, “Or you can both stay here and join the sleep over.” It was a challenge to them both, were they willing to do this for Akihito too?

 

They looked at each other then, and decided they would. It wasn’t a big deal for them, since they were both on friendly terms with Akihito, and they’d both felt his absence this week also. Happy wife, happy life, or; happy Asami, no one gets shot.

 

Their response pleased him, and he showed them as much by an appreciative touch on the shoulder, he needed at least two sane people with him in this house full of insane young men, anyway.

 

Secondly though, if he stayed then everyone here, mainly Ben Austin, would know full well that Akihito was his – and that it was Akihito’s choice for it to be that way.

 

It was a win-win situation, he concluded.

 

“Guess it’s time for us all to turn in, huh?” Koga said with a yawn as he looked at his watch, it truly had been an all nighter – it was 6am, and Asami wondered if they’d really done this every weekend, because that was ridiculous. Even he didn’t lose out on that much sleep.

 

“Yeah. Boo, I’ll be going to sleep lonely.” Ben said with a feigned pout.

 

“Shut up, Ben!” came the chorus from everyone in the room.

 

“You’ve gone to sleep lonely every night.” Koga deadpanned as he flicked the American on the forehead. “Stop complaining.”

 

“You guys are so mean. What’s the point in being friends with you?” The American huffed.

 

“Because we are mean.” Akihito countered with a laugh as he went into the kitchen for water, he looked the most relaxed Asami had seen him tonight after their talk. “You’re the one who hates being treated like the hot shot remember, so suck it up, Mr nobody.”

 

“Oooooh snap!” the small black haired DJ roared in the lounge with a hoot, “Shut the front door, cos Akihito is in the house.”

 

More hoots and laughter erupted then, and everyone gave Ben sympathetic claps on the back as everyone headed off to bed, Kou, Takato, and Sudou all took spare futons in the lounge, Kirishima and Suoh were privelaged enough to get the couches, while the DJ’s each had a room to themselves.

 

Asami had anticipated more of a reaction from everyone that he was staying, Koga had just winked at him when Akihito announced it shyly – which Asami found extremely cute – and everyone else just behaved as if it were a given.

 

However, just as he was shutting the door to Akihito’s room behind them for the night, from down the hall where the master bedroom was; Koga that little shit shouted.

 

“Oi, make sure you kids use protection, okay! And keep it down!”

 

Multiple laughs and sniggers echoed throughout the house as he finally closed the door for the night – and he definitely heard Kirishima and Suoh’s in there too.

 

 

******

 

“Ugh… that idiot Koga.” Akihito’s grumble couldn’t fully hide his smile as he sat down on the bed to pull his jeans off, it felt good to be free of them at last.

 

He felt Asami’s eyes on him the entire time he undressed, and he was more self-conscious than usual. To escape the burning scrutiny; he turned the bedside lamp on, and then made a quick dash to turn the main light off.

 

So much better with the dim yellow glow to mask his awkwardness, he swore no matter how long he was with Asami this would probably never go away.

 

But he hadn’t even made the turn back from the light switch; he was still facing the wall when he felt Asami’s hips cradle his from behind. His breath caught, he could feel Asami’s heat - skin on skin because he’d undressed too, he could feel the muscle and power that surrounded him as calloused hands, rough with hard work, ran up and down his arms.

 

“You smell like them.” Asami drawled to him with light kisses on his pulse, and on pure reflex Akihito rolled his head to the side with a groan. One week away from Asami was too long.

 

“S-sorry.” He breathed out.

 

“Mm, time to mark my territory all over again then, because you are mine, Akihito.” The snarl was full of obsession and the built up desire to do just what he said, and Akihito realized then how hard tonight really had been for Asami, for someone like him who didn’t like to share at all.

 

That thought only lasted a split second though, because he lost all coherency after that as Asami’s domination took over.

 

Hungry lips on his neck, sucking, biting and nibbling like a starved animal had him reaching up to grip onto Asami’s soft black hair to stop himself from falling, the roaming hands up his body pinched and teased, bruised and then caressed, they made his knees weak, his breath labored and his body wanting.

 

Asami’s restrained desire to assert is his claim was palpable, he could feel it, the way he wanted to mark every part of him, brand him even if he could. It was terrifying, but that power and supremacy always kept him coming back for more, even if he wouldn’t it be fighting it this time.

 

“You’re being good tonight, Akihito.” Came the devilish whisper in his ear, it raised the hairs on his neck, and he shivered at its wickedness. “Maybe I’ll forgive you for that last song you played then, mm?”

 

“Ah…nnn.” he barely even remembered what Asami was talking about, all he knew was the heat in his veins and the skilled hands sliding down the front _and_ back of his briefs.

 

It was too much sensation, Asami teased him with light strokes at the front, and a finger sliding up and down the cleft of his ass on the other side, those hands got more rough, hungrier still as Akihito sobbed to brace himself against the wall – right next to the bedroom door.

 

In the back of his head he knew exactly what Asami was up to, his lover had no intention of keeping it down at all.

 

“Who’s the hoe now? You are, look at you.” another vicious hiss in his ear as Asami yanked his briefs down. And fuck, Akihito knew it related to the lyrics of the song he’d played, but it sounded so filthy for Asami to use that language, so obscene to come from that well spoken mouth that he couldn’t bring himself to care about what it meant.

 

All he could do was fight to keep his voice in, and try to remain standing, because Asami sunk to his knees behind him then, gripped each cheek with a bruising, selfish force, and dipped his hot tongue in to tease him with firm strokes of his tongue at his entrance. Round and around he circled, before dipping in and repeating it over and over.

 

It was a constant battle to succumb to it all, to cry out and let loose, to give Asami what he wanted, or to bite his arm and muffle his moans as best he could, he knew Asami wouldn’t let him touch himself, he knew he was moving his hips shamelessly in a desperate plea for friction, but still he held on because he wanted it to last, and he wanted to keep quiet.

 

A long finger joined that tongue, scraping his insides in and out, not gentle in the least as his knees buckled, the desire to drive back peaked as a second finger joined in. The pain in his forearm as he continued biting down to silence himself increased with each teasing pass of those fingers.

 

But Asami lost his patience then, because the fingers withdrew in haste, much to Akihito’s extreme displeasure.

 

“You want to keep quiet that much, Akihito?” the aggressive tone was coupled with something much larger rubbing in between his legs.

 

“Asami…. There’s a bed.” He _finally_ managed to voice his protest at doing it right there by the door, the teeth marks on his arm were red as he pulled away, there’d be a bruise in the morning.

 

His breath hitched, his stomach tightened, Akihito fought his whimper back down as the blunt head of Asami’s dick drove in for only an instant before Asami withdrew to make him realize how empty he was, and how much he wanted to be filled.

 

“The bed is for sleeping, Akihito, that is unless you scream my name to let everyone in this house know how it really is, then I’ll take you to bed.”

 

Without warning but a predatory growl instead; Asami snapped his hips forward with all his strength, burying himself in one go, the stretch was immense, painful and satisfying all at the same time, tears stung his eyes, and his own cock started to feel heavy and neglected in between his legs.

 

“Ffuuuck! Asami.” he heard himself gasp as his nails scrabbled desperately at the wall.

 

That’s when Asami began his true assault, the vice like grip on his hips locked him in place as the crime lord drove him to the point of insanity, with each thrust inside him, Asami pulled back before he hit the spot that made Akihito see stars.

 

Time and time again Asami brushed the edge of his prostate, Akihito was so close to feeling that magnificent lightening up his spine, to feeling the tingle in his toes and the butterflies in his stomach.

 

In the back of his mind he knew his keening was getting louder, and biting his lip only did so much.

 

“Just say my name, Akihito.” The sweat slicked skin of Asami’s chest pressed against his back as the words were hissed in his ear. “Only my name.”

 

He should have known there’d be more tricks up the man’s figurative sleeve, he could never win in this sort of thing against Asami after all, and the sharp teeth that nipped at the skin between his shoulder blades was his undoing.

 

It was loud, his cry, because even though he’d never admit it, he loved to be bitten, and Asami was using it against him now.

 

“That’s it, Akihito, now just form the syllables. Ah-sa-mi.”

 

Wet bites on the nape of his neck timed perfectly with the snap of Asami’s hips, had him doing just that.

 

With each attack on his senses he moaned the syllables one by one, he didn’t even care any more, all he wanted was the feeling that only Asami could give him, earth shattering release.

 

“Yes, that’s good.” Came the hum from behind him, “So good, Akihito.”

 

Akihito got exactly what he wanted then, fuck the bed, and his friends would just have to hear it. Asami drove home at last. He rammed in, and set a bone jarring pace that Akihito couldn’t keep up with, but it was _so fucking_ good and was that actual stars in his vision or was he just blacking out already?

 

“Please, please, please.” Akihito heard himself start chanting, because he was desperate for that friction in the front now, aching for it that he could cry if he needed to.

 

The world stopped then, nothing at all mattered, only Asami’s hand on his dick as it stroked him, tugged him, milked him as he came with a shout all over the wall – he got that lightning up his spine then, the tingle in his toes and the butterflies in his stomach as he spilt into Asami’s palm, his entire body clenched desperately to hold onto the feeling, and that’s when he heard the groan of _his name_ this time, and felt the stutter of Asami’s hips as warmth flooded his insides. Home fucking run, he thought as he slumped against the wall.

 

“Are you happy now?” he sassed out between breaths, it was half hearted really, because Asami was still there behind him with his hands on the wall embracing his his own, the fingers overlapped and pulses racing, their was skin still connected by sweat and heat, and the gentle kisses on his neck did tell him that Asami was indeed happy now.

 

“Mm, just needed to make it clear once again.” Asami chuckled in his ear, the hot air tickled his neck, so he had to squirm and turn away from the different form of torture.

 

“Yeah yeah, that ‘you belong to me, no one can touch what’s mine.’ Blah, blah, blah.” Akihito mocked his older lover with the typical possession jokes.

 

“Yes, but they also would have heard something else too, you know?” the absolute cheesy croon had Akihito coming up with blanks.

 

“What?”

 

“They would have heard me say _your_ name too, Akihito. Can you figure out what that means?” and like some stupid romance movie, Asami smirked at him, smug and all knowing as Akihito gaped at him for the second time that night. The crime lord hooked his muscled arms around his waist and dragged them both back towards the bed at last as Akihito’s head spun. Asami really was weird tonight.

 

But from then on, as Asami took him gently this time, he didn’t let a single noise escape Akihito’s mouth, he swallowed them back, muffled them with his kisses, and whispered his own pleasure in Akihito’s ear instead, until they fell into a light sleep in the early hours of the morning.

 

It was the best sleep either of them had all week, despite the lack of sleeping either of them actually did.

 

 

******

 

 

Akihito woke up alone, and after he took a moment to stretch out his muscles and relish the pain in his ass, literally, also noticing that Asami had cleaned him up while he slept, he guessed he shouldn’t be that surprised that even if Asami stayed, it didn’t mean he wanted to hang around the next day.

 

It really would be unreasonable of him to ask that much, to ask Asami to put up with their crazy breakfast shenanigans, and laze around with them on a Sunday morning with pots of coffee to keep them company, awake more like.

 

He couldn’t help his disappointment at the fact, though.

 

That’s when he remembered about what he was actually meant to be doing this morning, fuck! This morning he was meant to be going over plans and arrangements for the opening of Abyss in only two weeks now, and oh double fuck. He really should tell Asami about it, that he was soon to be opening up one of Tokyo’s hottest new dance arena’s with Ben and Koga.

 

“Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit.” He flailed out of bed and found a pair of pants in haste, he really needed to tell Asami while things were like this, while they were talking like proper people and capable of actually using words to get things across.

 

Because his gut feeling told him that the crime lord would probably not be too happy about it. Given who was on the invite list and all.

 

The time was 11:45am as he decided on a quick bite to eat before seeing to his appearance and then hunting down Asami, it was still dark in his room with the curtains drawn shut, and as he left for the kitchen; he missed the pair of Italian loafers, the expensive dress shirt, coat and tie still on the floor on the other side of the bed.

 

However, when he got to the doorway to the open living space he certainly noticed their absence on the person that was meant to be wearing them; Asami, who was parading around the kitchen in only his dress slacks with the morning paper in his hand. Muscled glory and all.

 

And that wasn’t all. No, it wasn’t even the start of it. This must be a dream, right? Maybe he should go back to bed, lie down and try to wake up again?

 

“Oh my god, what is this fucking sausage fest in my kitchen?” Koga yawned behind him, they pretty much always woke up at the same time after a gig, and today was no different, but if Koga was awake, standing in the door way next to him – then Akihito was definitely awake. This was not a dream.

 

Out of all the things to expect to happen this morning, the morning after Asami Ryuichi – his lover – and his two subordinates stayed over at his fucking friends house after a friendly get together, this would have never, ever crossed his mind.

 

Any and all thoughts about telling Asami about the club opening were lost. Gone.

 

Because not only was Asami strutting around the kitchen shirtless, so was Ben Austin, Kirishima, Suoh and Sudou.

 

Asami was that of a Greek god, sculpted and unreal, Ben was a slightly shorter version of that, his muscles defined with tanned skin molded over his figure.

 

Kirishima and Suoh were the epitome of a deadly physique, they were body guards and in charge of Asami’s security after all, and their well trained figures with sinuous muscle and various scars portrayed that.

 

Then there was Sudou, who Akihito had seen near naked before; but he could still never get over it, because like the model he was, he looked right out of a fucking magazine, no need to photoshop that six chiseled six pack or that amazing neckline.

 

Holy shit.

 

He was so gay, he was definitely fucking gay.

 

This morning was definitely not going to be like all the other previous post gig hang outs.


End file.
